


MARCADO A LA FUERZA (NaruSasu)

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Omegaverse, Rape, Romance, Yaoi, alfa - Freeform, celo, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: Gracias a su primer celo, Sasuke termina siendo abusado por un alfa fuera de control, lo que traerá como consecuencia que termine comprometido con él, Naruto, un alfa fuerte y poderoso que guarda un gran secreto.Si quieres saber que pasará te invito a entrar a leer.Fic 100%  NaruSasuLos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la compañía Shonen Jump, más la trama, así como algunos personajes son originales míos, y no acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.
Relationships: Deidara & Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Mi Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fanfic:
> 
> Neko: Hola a todos, antes que nada, quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración sobre este fic, de entrada deben saber que ya está finalizado en Wattpad y soy la misma autora, pero lo estaré subiendo por aquí también, aclarando que soy la misma persona y no hay nada de plagio, pueden buscarme allá como Saralegui Neko.
> 
> La trama está basada en un rol que tenía con mi partner hace varios años, tomé cosas que yo aporté, así mismo usé cosas que mi partner puso, y aunque traté de cambiarlo lo más que pude, algunas cosas o frases las tuve que dejar igual para que tuviera coherencia, y como hace tres años que no entra su cuenta no pude pedir su autorización para sacar este fic, pero a mi querido partner, si le molesta que use lo que él aportó, con gusto puedo modificar la historia a como está planeada.
> 
> A las personitas que han leído otras de mis historias, debo advertirles que esta será diferente, no habrá una trama tan complicada, además que los personajes contienen Ooc, así como un Sasuke medio trap y mucho lemon.
> 
> Sasu: Ok... esto ya no me está gustando.
> 
> Neko: Así mismo los capítulos serán cortos, de alrededor de 2,000 y 3,000 palabras por capítulo, pero la actualización será sin falta los días viernes a partir de enero, a no ser por causa de fuerza mayor como que me atropelle un coche XD.
> 
> Sasu: *Toma misteriosamente las llaves del auto*.
> 
> Neko: Y pues XD después de estas aclaraciones, si deciden leerlo de todas formas se los agradezco.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

—¡Me niego! —Eran los gritos que se escuchaban de la casa principal del clan de los zorros, en donde un furioso Alfa de 18 años se enfrentaba a sus padres.

—Pues no te pedimos tu opinión —espetó su madre—. Ya estás en edad de casarte y ya hicimos el compromiso con los líderes del clan Hyuga.

—No quiero casarme con alguien a quien no conozco, además, no debieron haber acordado algo sin si quiera avisarme.

—Como futuro líder de este clan, debes hacer alianzas con otros y estar dispuesto a hacer sacrificios, además, no sé qué te quejas, he visto a Hinata y es una omega demasiado bella.

—Pues entonces cásate tú con ella —se defendió caminando a la salida sin importarle los gritos de su madre.

~~~~~~~~

En otro lado del pueblo, Sasuke, perteneciente al clan de las Panteras, un hermoso omega de 15 años recién cumplidos, regresaba de sus lecciones con Orochimaru, un Alfa quien era el mejor hierbero del pueblo y quien le acogió como estudiante.

La villa en donde vivía era un sitio usualmente tranquilo, tanto omegas y alfas residían en el centro del lugar, mientras que los clanes poderosos de criaturas cambia-formas tenían sus propios terrenos en las montañas por lo que su hogar le quedaba lejos.

Normalmente regresaba a casa antes del atardecer, pero aquel día manejó sin cuidado unas hierbas que tenían un aroma somnífero por lo que se quedó dormido y ya pasaban de las once de la noche.

—"Mi padre va a matarme" —pensaba angustiado, de por si su progenitor era enemigo de que su pequeño saliera tan lejos, seguramente ahora menos querría dejarlo ir.

Iba por el camino sintiéndose algo raro, con mucho calor y un leve temblor que invadía su cuerpo, además de cierto cosquilleo que atribuyó a los efectos de las plantas. Gracias a sus sentidos más desarrollados y a su perfecta visión de noche fue que vislumbró a un joven que caminaba hacia él, se veía algo tomado y el aroma a alcohol confirmaba su estado etílico.

—"Que asco" —pensó caminando más rápido.

Pese a ser un omega de gran belleza, la posición de su clan bastaba para quitarse a tipos pesados, y si eso no les amedrentaba bien podía decir que era el omega de Jugo, un poderoso tigre a quien conocía de prácticamente toda su vida.

Naruto por su parte después de la pelea con sus padres se fue a tomar al bar del pueblo, iba a pedir más cuando sintió algo que lo llamaba. No supo con exactitud bien que era, pero su instinto le gritaba que saliera en búsqueda de un aroma que lo extasiaba.

Logró distinguir a un chico caminando a lo lejos, intentó acercarse, pero este caminaba más rápido por lo que casi le perdía de vista, sólo que llegando el punto el chico se detuvo sosteniendo su vientre como si le doliera.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó acercándose mientras veía al chico quien lucía sudado y jadeante.

Únicamente estaban iluminados por la luz de luna y era plena montaña así que no había nadie más.

—Largo —gruñó erizando su cola molesto, pero el otro parecía no hacer caso pues se acercó más comenzando a olfatearlo.

Ya fuera por el alcohol o por el aroma que el moreno despedía, pero Naruto no hizo caso y empezó a olisquear al azabache por todos lados.

—¡Vete! —Gruñó nervioso, no comprendía lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, y el sujeto le hacía aterrorizarse, él era fuerte y sabía defenderse, pero esta vez se sentía incapaz de dar unos pasos sin que el cosquilleo en su parte inferior le causara sensaciones extrañas.

Estaba experimentando su primer celo, y como nunca antes había sentido aquello, no tenía idea de que lo que le pasaba era completamente normal para su edad, por ahora únicamente deseaba alejar al alfa cuya mirada lucía más intensificada.

—¡Jugo de los tigres es mi alfa! —Clamó con fuerza, esperando que eso lo detuviera, pero pareció molestarle.

—Ese idiota de Jugo me quitó a un omega que me interesaba —dijo tomando a Sasuke por los hombros y sacándole del camino a donde estaban unos arbustos—, así que sería justo que yo le quite a uno de sus omegas.

El alcohol y el deseo no le dejaron pensar bien, su testosterona anuló por completo su raciocinio pues de haber estado en sus cinco sentidos nunca dañaría a un omega, pero el celo del otro le incitaba cada vez más a hacer lo que iba hacer.

—Que me dejes —chilló con leves espasmos al sentir como le subía su kimono y empezaba a restregar su lengua por sus piernas y encima de sus bragas.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza para no gemir en alto, su cuerpo le traicionaba pues el contacto le gustó y era justo lo que necesitaba. No pudo evitar sentirse asqueado de sí mismo cuando el mismo se abrió de piernas hasta el kimono se lo permitió.

Naruto por su parte se divertía lamiendo todo lo que podía, su larga lengua se concentraba en especial en los suaves muslos del gatito que meneaba la cola de un lado a otro, y pronto restregaba su rostro en la braga que comenzaba a sentir mojada.

—¡Nya! —Gimió el minino ya con su celo en pleno apogeo, meneaba las caderas en busca de más cuando sintió como el kimono le era roto de la parte de en medio por lo que pronto la tela quedó únicamente como mera sábana bajo de él.

El zorro se separó para quitarse la Yukata que portaba, pero Sasuke lo interpretó como que se iba por lo que se alzó a detenerle y empezar un beso torpe, nunca había besado a nadie, pero se dejaba llevar por el deseo.

Naruto no tardó en responder con igual intensidad, ciertamente él sí se había besado con otros omegas, pero con ninguno había intimado, disfrutaba del contacto cuando sintió como las traviesas manos del menor querían despojarle de su Yukata.

El gatito logró su cometido, excitándose aún más por el fuerte aroma a macho que ahora le llegaba, no pudo evitar restregarse contra él tal como lo haría un minino.

El ojiazul sonrió satisfecho, deseaba llenar ya mismo a ese omega, hacerle su hembra y llenarle de cachorritos tal y como su instinto le dictaba, no perdió mucho tiempo y colocó en cuatro a Sasuke que levantó más el trasero para incitarle.

Naruto le rompió la braga dejando ver su entrada que parecía lubricada, no lo suficiente, pero sí estaba mojado en esa parte, y sin otro tipo de preparación se introdujo de golpe en el felino que soltó un chillido y pareció querer voltearse a golpearlo.

Cuando Sasuke se movió el miembro del rubio terminó de meterse por completo y para que este no lo sacara, lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomarlo con sus manos de la cadera, mientras que en un acto reflejo le mordió con fuerza a un lado del cuello marcándolo como suyo.

El shock fue de la unión fue demasiado para el morocho que quedó con la mirada perdida viendo hacia la nada, y cuando salió del trance Naruto ya se movía ferozmente al grado que ya tenía su nudo introducido.

—¡Ah! —Soltó un gemido de placer cuando se corrió abundantemente dentro del omega que soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

Para Sasuke todo era confusión y caos, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido pero satisfecho, como si después de estarse muriendo de hambre se hubiera dado el mejor de los festines, su ritmo cardíaco acelerado y con cansancio, además de un terrible dolor de cuello por la mordida en su cuello.

—No... —susurró con la voz cortada cuando se dio cuenta lo que pasó.

Aquel alfa que ahora dormía echado a su lado y sin salir de él lo había marcado en más de un sentido, lo impregnó con su olor al correrse dentro y no conforme con eso lo reclamó parcialmente como suyo, pues al no estar consciente no aceptó la marca.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue golpearle con las fuerzas que le quedaban y con gran dificultad sacar el enorme miembro que aún le profanaba.

Sintió ganas de vomitar al sentir el espeso líquido resbalar por sus muslos, pero no quiso quedarse más, mientras estuvo en celo perdió consciencia de sí, pero por la posición de la luna podía ver que eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana y que no faltaba tanto para que amaneciera.

—"Mi padre va a matarme" —pensó acomodándose el kimono y con dificultad tomó camino a su clan.

Aunque trató de evitar a los guardias estos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, pero al ser el hijo del líder le dejaron pasar.

El omega entró de inmediato a lavarse, intentaba sacar el aroma del alfa sin mucho éxito, su piel ya lucía roja de todas las veces que se talló la piel con fuerza.

—"¿Por qué a mí?" —Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de pensar la forma tan cruel en la que experimentó el sexo por primera vez, aquel zorro no le dejó absolutamente nada, le robó desde su primer beso hasta la marca en su cuello.

~~~~~~~~

Naruto despertó como a eso de las diez de la mañana, con algo de resaca y dolor de espalda por dormir sobre una piedra.

—No vuelvo a tomar tanto —cuando se levantó notó su desnudez y que su miembro estaba cubierto de sangre.

Por un momento se asustó pensando que algún animal pudo morderlo, pero no sentía dolor alguno, es más, pudo percibir el aroma a un omega.

—Que no sea lo que estoy pensando —se agarró la barbilla buscando rastros de sangre, comprobando que efectivamente, no solo desvirgó a un omega, también lo marcó.

Suspiró pesadamente tomando su yukata y vistiéndose para regresar a casa, ya después de darse un baño y desayunar regresaría a buscar al chico o chica que había marcado.

~~~~~~~~

Cuando el morocho sintió lo suficientemente adolorida su piel, fue a la cama acurrucándose entre las sábanas intentando buscarle solución a lo que pasó.

Comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, pero la puerta se abrió intempestivamente, su padre estaba hecho una fiera, Mikoto e Itachi trataban de calmarlo, pero este se dirigió a Sasuke tomándolo por los hombros.

—¿Quien? ¡¿Quién fue el maldito que te marcó?! —Le gritó moviéndole la ropa y quitándole el parche con el que se cubrió la mordida.

—No lo sé —reconoció derrotado—. No recuerdo bien lo que pasó.

Fugaku lo soltó y su madre lo abrazó consolándole.

—No es su culpa, entró en celo, era la primera vez que le pasaba, no había forma de estar preparado —defendió Itachi quien también era un omega—. De haber sabido le hubiéramos dado supresores.

—Ese aroma —el alfa se acercó más al menor—, hueles a zorro, debió ser alguien de ese clan.

—Tiene una mezcla similar a la de mi amiga Kushina —habló la morena.

—Y al de Minato, debió ser su hijo, bien, ya sabemos por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué harán? —Preguntó Itachi cruzado de brazos temiendo la respuesta.

—Pues ir con el desgraciado ese que profanó a mi pequeño para que se haga cargo.

—No quiero —se escuchó la voz temerosa del menor, normalmente no era así, pero por todo lo que le sucedió no podía mostrarse con el carácter de siempre.

Poco importó su opinión, pues en cuestión de minutos, Fugaku ya iba rumbo al otro clan, mientras a él lo consolaban su madre y hermano, y al no saber si querría responder por sus acciones, optaron por darle un té anticonceptivo a fin de evitar cachorritos no deseados.

—Tranquilo mi niño, verás que todo se soluciona pronto —decía gentilmente su madre animándole a beber el té que tenía un sabor amargo.

Pese a tratar de darle ánimos, ella misma tenía un enorme miedo por la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería si el zorro decidía no hacer cargo de sus acciones, mientras que Sasuke temía de lo que pasaría si el alfa decidía hacerse responsable de lo que pasó.

Continuará…


	2. Yo, Naruto Uzumaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de fic:
> 
> Sasu: Ya veo, como es un fic NaruSasu ahora sí actualizas puntualmente.
> 
> Neko; Básicamente sí :v porque soy malota.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬# Te odio gata pulgosa.
> 
> Naru: Ya, dejen de pelear que quiero ver el capítulo.
> 
> Neko: Pues no le doy más vueltas al asunto.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

En una casa estilo japonés tradicional, Naruto hablaba con su hermano mayor, a quien le gustaba hacer artes y cosas por ese estilo, le contaba lo que había sucedido por la noche y que debía encontrar al omega.

—Eres un idiota, abusaste del pobre chico.

—O chica, no recuerdo ni si quiera el género. Como sea, cuando entró en celo simplemente no pudo contenerme.

Minato por su parte fue a ver a Fugaku por la insistencia de este, al ser ambos líderes de sus respectivos clanes, y viejos amigos de adolescencia, se conocían bien, pero según el protocolo, marcaba que por lo menos avisara que iría a verle con unas horas de anticipo, pero esté apareció de la nada, además de gran insistencia que tildaba en lo grosero.

—Buenos días —saludó amable para disimular la molestia por la brusca visita.

—Uno de tus hijos marcó al mi hijo menor —casi gritó mientras le veía furioso.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible, ninguno de mis hijos haría eso, ni siquiera poseen un harem —ya era común que los Alfas tuvieran uno—. No, ellos no harían eso, tráeme a tu hijo, si es cierto lo que dices veré que responda quien lo haya hecho.

—De acuerdo, traeré a Sasuke en la tarde, espero que tu hijo se haga responsable —gruñó antes de levantarse y caminar a la puerta, ahora no entendía como de joven había sentido una atracción por aquel rubio.

Apenas se fue Fugaku, salió a buscar de inmediato a Naruto y Deidara preguntándoles sobre lo que pasaba.

—Y eso dijo Fugaku... —terminó de contarle todo lo que el mayor le dijo— ahora respóndanme si es verdad que uno de ustedes violó y macó a su hijo.

—Yo... no lo recuerdo, pero en la boca tenía sabor a sangre y es un hecho que anoche lo hice con alguien.

—O sea que sí hay probabilidades de que Sasuke fuera marcado por ti. ¿Y ahora qué haremos? Además, ya te comprometimos.

~~~~~~~~

Tan pronto su padre había llegado a la casa y había ordenado que todos vayan a la casa de los Zorros por si algo pasaba, cosa que él no entendía. ¿Qué se suponía que iba pasar? Aparte que no deseaba ver a ese rubio, no quería estar con él, aunque eso poco importó ya que en cuestión de unas horas se encontraba sentado en aquella sala, junto sus padres y su hermano, todos portando un semblante serio, menos por su madre que esta estaba alegre de ver a su amiga.

—Venimos a reclamar que su hijo se haga responsable —pidió Fugaku

Minato se acercó, allí estaban tanto Kushina, Deidara y había mandado a traer a Naruto, el líder se acercó a Sasuke y saludó amable.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía, la última vez eras un cachorro —sólo olfateó un poco, no había duda que Naruto lo había hecho con el moreno—. ¿También te marcó? —Preguntó calmado mientras el trigueño era llevado a la sala, apenas entró comprobó que en efecto sí lo había hecho con el gato menor que estaba allí, prácticamente su aroma se lo gritaba.

—"Dios que no lo haya marcado, aunque está de excelente ver".

—Naruto, tiempo sin vernos —Itachi le sonrió con suavidad casi ni se ponía reconocer aquella sonrisa, pero no por él, sino por el hermano mayor de este para luego poner un gesto más serio—. ¿Marcaste a Sasuke? —Preguntó sin mas

—Hola Ita —saludó y se aproximó a Sasuke con paso firme—. Sinceramente no lo recuerdo, estaba algo tomado, pero hay forma de comprobarlo —llegó hasta el moreno y le jaló el kimono dejando ver que en efecto estaba mordido.

El omega menor se tensó por el acercamiento ajeno, poniendo mala cara cuando este estuvo frente de él alzándole exponiéndole de esa forma.

—¡Dobe! —Gruñó mientras se componía la ropa, sin querer que los demás lo vieran.

—No hay duda, lo marcaste —dijo en tono enojado a su hijo que estaba en shock.

Justo una de las empleadas entró a avisar que los miembros del clan de los Lobos acababan de llegar.

—¡Ay no! Olvidé que ellos venían —alcanzó a decir Kushina cuando los cuatro lobos entraron, Hiashi, su mujer y dos hijas que se taparon de inmediato las narices, a ellos por ser lobos el aroma del gato les incomodaba.

—Entonces, queremos los acuerdos para el emparejamiento formal de Naruto y Sasuke lo más antes posible —retomó la plática ignorando a los recién llegados.

—Un momento Minato, se suponía que habíamos comprometido a nuestros hijos, y que hoy entregaría mi dote para que veríamos el acuerdo oficial.

—Así es —explicó Kushina—, pero surgió algo, el idiota de mi hijo marcó a un omega ayer.

—¿Y eso que me importa? —Bramó furioso el líder de los lobos.

—Si Naruto-kun ha marcado a ese gato bien puede tenerlo en su harem —dijo tímida Hinata, pero todos la escucharon

—No somos corrientes como ustedes, nosotros no nos permitimos estar en un harem —defendió Itachi tranquilo, pero claramente diciendo las palabras como si fueran veneno.

El azabache menor negó rotundamente con la cabeza al pensar el pertenecer a un harem, no pensaba rebajarse hasta ese punto, prefería morir solo antes que eso, su gran orgullo no se lo permitiría.

—Minato considera que nuestras familias se conocen de años y claramente mi hijo es más bello que aquella Hyuga con la que quieres emparejar a Naruto.

Tanto Naruto y Kushina hicieron un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y cejas cuando Fugaku dijo aquello de su hijo, pues tenía razón, Minato suspiró y se agarró las sienes, sin duda saldría peleado con un clan.

—Lo escojo a él —dijo de improviso Naruto señalando a Sasuke, después de todo se sentía terriblemente culpable pues casi se podría decir que le desgracio, ningún macho lo querría marcado y oliendo a otro, sencillamente no podía dejarlo así—. El gatito será mi pareja —sentenció firme

—No quiero casarme con ese dobe —habló claro, si bien tenía la esperanza que sus padres reconsideraran y lo dejasen intentar su vida aun a pesar de estar marcado, sabía que con su belleza no se le haría difícil conseguir pareja a pesar del olor, pero al ver la mirada molesta de su madre que ella al parecer quería esa unión, prefirió quedarse callado y mirar a otro lado, sin replicar nada más.

—Entonces está decidido, la unión de nuestros clanes —finalizó el líder de los gatos.

—Escucha Minato, piénsalo bien y tranquilo, volveremos a verte otro día cuando no esté este horrendo aroma —sin que Hiashi pudiera hacer otra cosa, se retiró junto con su mujer e hijas.

—¿Cómo no pensé en comprometer a Naru con tu hijo? —Habló la pelirroja bajito a Mikoto.

—Yo tampoco pensé en comprometer a Sasuke con Naruto —confesó con una suave sonrisa mientras la veía alegre—. Aunque siempre pensé que Itachi terminaría con Deidara, ya sabes los bonitos que se veían de pequeños —comentó emocionada al tener la idea de que sus dos hijos estarían relacionados con los pequeños de su amiga.

—Aun podemos hacerlo —dijo al ver las miradas que se echaban sus hijos mayores, era obvio que Deidara no le era indiferente a Itachi

Minato veía la mirada de odio y molestia que Sasuke le echaba a Naruto, no lo culpaba, borracho o no, su hijo le hizo mucho daño.

—¿Fugaku qué te parece si en lo que es la boda oficial le permites a tu hijo quedarse aquí para que estos dos se conozcan mejor? —Pues así quizá podrían empezar a llevarse menos peor, y el alfa tendría la oportunidad de resarcirse con el minino.

—No quiero —miró suplicante a su hermano en un intento que intentara hablar con su padre, pero este ya había respondido.

—Me parece lo más razonable, Minato —sentenció mirando al rubio mayor y luego posar sus ojos en el vástago de este.

—Tranquilo Sasu, aquí te tratáremos muy bien, además, para que vean que tenemos buena voluntad, dejaré que Deidara vaya a vivir con tu clan como un intercambio, para que tus padres estén seguros y tengan a alguien como garantía.

—Y si mi hijo te trata mal me dices y ya está —dijo cariñosa la pelirroja.

Itachi sonrió un poco al escuchar aquello, ya que quería pedir a Deidara como su pareja, por lo que esta vez no ayudó a su hermanito, él ya se sentía un omega mayor, y debían encontrar macho pronto, y que mejor que ese zorro que no dejaba comérselo con la mirada.

El menor hizo un suave puchero inconforme, no quería quedarse con ese dobe y mucho menos deseaba estar en una relación, por ello se quedó mirando a otro lado con una clara cara de enojo.

—De acuerdo —contestó a los mayores para no ser grosero, aunque claro que su voz era totalmente de irritación.

Cuando los tres azabaches se marcharon junto con Deidara, Kushina se acercó a su nuevo yerno.

—Cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme —dijo amable —Naruto llévalo al lugar donde dormirá.

El alfa se encogió de hombros y se echó al moreno como un saco de papas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó en el camino a su recámara pues era un hecho que dormirían juntos

—¡Espera salvaje! —Comenzó a patalear y a golpear el hombro ajeno con sus puños queriendo que lo bajara, removiéndose sin cesar, ahora se sentía como un pequeño gato alrededor de varios depredadores—. ¡Detente!

—Eres un reverendo teme —dijo con un tic al oír los insultos—. Bien, ya te bajo —lo dejó en su recámara, una habitación que apestaba a testosterona, estaba desordenada y en medio del lugar había un hueco en el suelo que estaba lleno de almohadas muy suaves, esa era su cama o mejor dicho nido—. Dormirás aquí conmigo —sentenció como si nada.

Sasuke siguió removiéndose hasta que lo dejó de pie en aquella habitación que le hizo abrir ampliamente los ojos y sonrojarse con suavidad por el atrayente olor, era sencillamente tan delicioso, pero miró a otro lado sin querer que este le viera a la cara.

—No duermo en el suelo —comentó mirando una vez más el hoyo, él dormía en un almohadón gigante donde se podía hacer bolita

—No es el suelo, además es muy cómodo —suponía que era normal que se mostrara renuente, después de todo sabía que a los felinos les gustaban los lugares altos para dormir mientras los zorros preferían madrigueras—. Ven —lo cargó en brazos y se metió al hoyo, ciertamente para él era cómodo y fresco—. Lamento el desorden —pero es que, exceptuando a su madre, y prima, Sasuke era el único omega quien metió a su recámara.

—¡No me cargues! —Gritó al sentir como el ajeno lo metía, sintiendo una fuerte sensación de electricidad por su columna vertebral, aquel olor que ahora más fuerte lo volvería loco—. Es fresca —comentó intentando separarse del ajeno, tocando una que otra almohada, sintiendo lo esponjosas y suaves que eran por lo que de inmediato apachurró una.

—Te lo digo, son cómodas —abrazó al gatito haciéndole mimos en la espalda como cuando se acaricia a un felino—. Eres muy tierno, al menos así te ves —le mordió las suaves orejas puntiagudas negras—. Y tu pelaje es suave, sin duda nos llevaremos bien —afirmó

Cuando el ajeno sintió al otro pegarse al suyo más aquellas caricias que le erizó provocando que le mirara algo arisco interponiendo una de las almohadas como barrera.

—No hagas eso —pidió ante la suave mordida en su oreja, apretando un poco los labios, removiéndose para que le soltara o sabía que perdería el control y pediría que lo tomara pues seguía sensible por su celo.

—¿No te gustan los cariñitos? —Dijo juguetón y esta vez le acarició la pierna sólo que con su cola—. Se supone que a los mininos les gusta —se acercó y le bajó un poco su yukata dejando ver la marca que le hizo la cual lamió con cuidado—. "Aun huele a celo" —pensó dejándole para no aprovecharse de nuevo de su vulnerabilidad—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Quieres descansar o te llevo a conocer el clan?

—¡Ah! No —gruñó avergonzado mientras cerraba un poco los ojos dejando que este siguiera con las caricias, aunque al sentir como le bajaba la tela y lamia aquella marca de sus dientes, se tuvo que morder los labios para no gemir y ponerse en cuatro—. Quiero conocer tu clan —pidió sin más, mientras intentaba calmarse por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo por ello de inmediato se levantó, caminando a la salida meneando un tanto su cola

—Vamos —lo siguió saliendo del nido y poniéndose junto a Sasuke tomándolo de la cola.

Aquella relación no había comenzado bien, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a poner de su parte para que funcionase y no hubiera problemas entre sus clanes.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: Espero les haya gustado, el siguiente viernes subiré la continuación.
> 
> Naru: Por ahora estoy feliz de que no me haya tocado sufrir.
> 
> Neko: Aprovecha por ahora XD que más adelante no aseguro que te gusten los capítulos.
> 
> Naru: O_O ¿Qué? 
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> -Sasuke conoce a tan peculiar clan.
> 
> -Naru se echa de nuevo al teme XD.
> 
> Naru: Soy feliz con eso por ahora.
> 
> Neko: Y pues como los capítulos son cortitos, sólo eso pasará XD.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


	3. Juro protegerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fic: 
> 
> Sasu: O_o Estoy algo asustado, Neko está cumpliendo en actualizar semanalmente.
> 
> Neko: ¬¬ Exagerado, en fin, como no quiero darle largas porque tengo que escribir otras actualizaciones, esta vez haré las notas cortitas.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

Caminaba por los pasillos de su nuevo hogar, una casa estilo japonés tradicional, al pasar, los miembros le hacían leves reverencias.

—Las empleadas de aquí normalmente son omegas que pertenecen al harem de alguno de los machos del clan —explicó saludándoles, cuando un zorro viejo y albino salía de una de las habitaciones componiéndose la ropa—. Él es mi abuelo.

—Hola mocoso —se quedó viendo a Sasuke detalladamente—. ¿Y este lindo gatito?

—Sasuke —se presentó sin más, con la característica seriedad.

—¡Ah de los gatos! Naruto no lo trates mal, es de un clan amigo.

—Lo sé abuelo, me casaré con él

—¡Felicidades! Además, este chico me agrada más que la loba esa con la que te iban a casar, ven a buscarme en la noche, nos iremos a celebrar esto —sin decir más se fue.

Se podría decir que su abuelo era quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía y también quien se encargó de pervertirlo.

El azabache se quedó callado mirando la conversación de los dos, frunciendo un tanto las cejas al escuchar lo que decían.

—No quiero que vayas, no quiero que marques a otro y tengas harem —gruñó pensando que para el rubio era normal ir por la calle, tener algo e irse, aquel pensamiento le hizo molestar y comenzar a caminar más rápido como queriendo alejarse de su alfa.

—Nos vemos abuelo, no creó ir a celebrar, pero ve por mí —salió tras el moreno y logró apresarlo por la espalda—. Sasu tranquilo, no tengo ningún harem y tú eres el único al que he marcado y el único en el que me he corrido.

Aquel comentario hizo sonrojar bastante al otro.

—No me importa eso, pero no quiero pertenecer a un harem, sería denigrante —dijo comenzando a removerse en los brazos ajenos mientras continuó caminando deteniéndose cuando vio a un joven de cabellos naranjas practicar en el patio.

—Es bueno saberlo, entonces supongo que tú serás mi hembra oficial y podré tener un harem ya que no te importa —comentó despreocupado para ver su reacción—. Él es Yahiko, pero lo llamamos Pain, es un excelente zorro guerrero —afirmó viendo al hombre a quien admiraba mucho y solía verle como su hermano mayor.

—Pain... —pronunció mirando al contrario—. Se parece mucho a Jugo —le comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Grrr! —Gruñó soltando a Sasuke—. Ya recuerdo, anoche me dijiste que era tu alfa —tenía una sensación que nunca había experimentado y esa sensación eran celos—, pues lamento mucho no ser como ese sujeto.

—¡No es mi Alfa! Lo dije porque muchos se intimidan por él, hasta que llegaste tú —se defendió mientras le miraba enojado, para luego ver a otro lado—. Siempre que intentaban algo conmigo, me bastaba decir que él era mi alfa para que me dejaran —explicó, ahora suponía que tenía que decir que su macho era aquel zorro abusivo.

—No sé a qué le temen a ese minino —dijo burlón—, ya hemos peleado antes y siempre le gano —aunque omitió decir que él había quedado demasiado herido—. Pues ahora tu macho soy yo —aseveró mientras una pelirroja se acercaba a Sasuke con curiosidad.

—Sé que ahora eres mi alfa —en realidad se había sorprendido un poco al saber cómo el blondo le había ganado a Jugo, pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar ya que vio una pelirroja acercarse con precaución y curiosidad cosa que le hizo ponerse alerta, comenzando a mover su cola como señal de amenaza a lo que la otra optó por alejarse.

Fulminó a la contraria con sus enormes ojos negros, queriendo marcar aquel macho como suyo, no le gustaba compartir y aunque no quisiera que ese ojiazul fuera su dueño, no pensaba compartirlo

—Dobe —gruñó mientras dejaba que le agarrara la mano y siguieron caminando mostrándole todo el clan, incluso había aguas termales, así como un jardín enorme en el centro.

—Si quieres al rato vamos a ducharnos —en aquel patio, varios cachorros correteaban felices jugando y metiéndose en madrigueras o por las raíces de un enorme árbol—. ¿Y qué te parece tu nuevo hogar?

Caminó junto al ajeno, mirando todo, sonriendo con suavidad al ver la cálida sensación que al parecer tenían un sentir familiar, cosa que le encantaba bastante, usualmente en su barrio era más serio por lo que ver tanto ruido y cachorros revoloteándose y moviéndose de un lado a otro le gustaba,

—Es agradable —susurró mirando a los cachorritos correr y meterse en madrigueras—. ¿Te llamas Naruto cierto? —Pues hasta ese momento sólo le decía dobe.

El otro se aclaró la garganta y extendió su mano cortésmente y fingiendo ser alguien que acababa de conocerlo.

—Naruto Uzumaki, es un placer, futuro señor de Uzumaki, descuide prometo cuidar bien de usted y llenarlo de cachorros, también de cubrir todas sus necesidades y satisfacerlo en el nido.

Soltó una pequeña risa al ver la actitud del mayor, le agradaba, no podía negarlo por ello aceptó tomarle de la mano, aunque cuando mencionó lo último sus mejillas no dudaron en ponerse suavemente rojas.

—Quiero una cama alta —pidió mientras le veía con vergüenza para luego recobrar la compostura—. En mi clan únicamente se tienen dos cachorros.

—¿Dormiremos en una cama alta? Creí que te gustaba mi nido —parpadeó confundido pues para él era un hecho que dormirían juntos—. ¿Solo dos? Pero yo quiero muchas camadas al menos cinco o seis bebés, los niños me encantan.

—El nido...—se quedó algo extrañado por la reacción, tal vez le daría una oportunidad aquella cosa, pero sólo por las cómodas y suaves almohadas—. Son demasiados —negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Ya me encargaré de convencerte —dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Le daré una oportunidad al nido —ya que suponía que si sus bebes salían zorritos querrían meterse en un hoyito y arruinaría la cama—. Quiero ir a las aguas termales —pidió antes de comenzar a caminar—. Los zorros son extraños, permiten harems como si fuera algo normal —comentó al ver un alfa rodeado tanto de omegas hembras como machos.

—¿En tu clan no son así? A mí me han enseñado a ser más abierto de mente, aunque si llegase a marcar a alguno debería hacerme cargo de mis actos, y bueno los harems a mí no me gustan, mi abuelo me regaló una omega cuando cumplí los quince, pero preferí no marcarla y dejar que se fuera si quería.

—En mi clan únicamente se hace con el que es el indicado —explicó dando a entender que no tenían una vida sexual activa.

—Sasuke, sobre lo de anoche, lamento mucho haberme aprovechado de ti.

—¿Usualmente haces eso? —Se tensó al pensar en los vagos recuerdos que tenía.

—Nunca había tomado íntimamente a nadie —aseveró—. Sé que no es pretexto, seguramente tu aroma me excitó, y con el alcohol no estaba del todo en juicio. Lo lamento, no tengo excusa —comentó culpable—. Prometo hacer todo lo que éste a mi alcance para verte feliz.

Prefirió no seguir con el tema y ver a otro lado, relajándose un poco al escuchar las disculpas al menos eso le hacía sentir levemente mejor.

—Los zorros comen carne supongo, a mí me gustan vegetales —dejó ver una leve sonrisa infantil, esperando que pudiera hacer algo con eso, moviendo su cola y orejas.

—Así es, los machos salimos temprano a cazar, pero tranquilo, algunas hembras comen vegetales, de hecho, hay unas conejas por allí si no mal recuerdo, así que podrás comer tus verduras o si quieres pescado te lo traeré mi gatito —llegaron a las aguas donde había tres estancias, exclusiva para omegas, para alfas y una mixta para parejas—. Ven, nos bañaremos aquí —señaló el área privada.

Se avergonzó con suavidad por la manera en la que el contrario le trataba, sentía que era más por lástima que otra cosa, pero no le importaba vivir así, tampoco pensaba encariñarse con aquel alfa.

—De acuerdo —comenzó a quitarse el kimono para meterse al agua de poco en poco.

El zorro hizo lo mismo y se quedó contemplando el cuerpo perfecto del moreno, ahora en la luz lo podía ver bien.

—"Tiene un cuerpo de ensueño" —casi babeaba mirando al morocho con deseo y hambre.

El azabache se metió con lentitud para sentarse en una roquita que parecía un banquito, aunque se incómodo por la mirada lujuriosa que le mandaba el otro.

—¿Dobe? —A lo que reaccionó por el llamado y se sonrojó un poco.

—No me llames dobe, teme —caminó hasta él y lo jaló al agua comenzando a reírse por su travesura, aparte de la lujuria que sentía, le empezaba gustar molestarle.

—¡Usuratonkachi! —Gritó al sentirse totalmente hundido en el agua de esa manera—. ¡Dobe! —Volvía a gritar, removiéndose en un intento de salir de aquel termal.

—Descuida gatito no dejaré que te ahogues —dijo burlón abrazándolo, sólo que esta vez le manoseaba el trasero también—. Todavía hueles a tu celo —aunque el aroma era débil—. Sasu ya me has puesto duro —incluso su masculinidad se tallaba en el vientre del moreno.

—Naruto, basta —pidió avergonzado, aunque a la misma vez, poco a poco se iba excitando, era verdad estaba en celo, pero ahora podía controlarse—. ¡Ah! — Gimió con suavidad al sentir el gran miembro restregarse en su abdomen cediendo por un momento—. No aquí.

—Nadie vendrá, además debes satisfacer a tu macho —decía lujurioso y volteándolo, ganas de penetrarlo no le faltaban, pero no volvería a forzarlo, así que colocó su hombría entre las nalgas sin penetrarlo, apretándolo para ejercer presión en su miembro.

—Naruto —pensaba gritarle que no, que se detuviera, pero cuando este restregó su miembro en sus nalgas, no pudo evitar gemir, moviendo inconscientemente un poco las caderas en un intento de que este continuara.

El mayor gruñía un poco por el contacto y la opresión en su miembro, continuaba con los movimientos haciendo más fricción mientras besaba delicadamente su espalda.

—¿Sasu quieres ir más lejos? —Pidió permiso esta vez.

—Fuera del agua —pidió avergonzado, se comenzó a masajear por sí mismo su miembro.

El macho no perdió tiempo, subió al moreno a la orilla, poniéndolo en cuatro y empezar a lamer su entrada, donde se dio cuenta de lo lastimado que estaba.

—¿Tú ayer eras virgen? —Preguntó nada más por confirmarlo pues su entrada estaba roja de lo irritada.

Le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, apretando sus labios con suavidad, para luego soltar bastantes gemidos por las lamidas.

—Sí —comentó avergonzado.

—Estás muy lastimado, quizá debamos esperar —si antes se sentía mal, ahora estallaba en remordimiento, únicamente pasaba sus dedos por las heridas de su entrada—. "Soy un asco de ser" —se recriminaba.

—¡Ah! —Gimió por aquellos suaves roses en las heridas, dolía, pero igual se sentía bien—. Naruto... —susurró antes de meterse un poco al agua y abrazarlo—, vamos a la habitación —pidió apenado.

—No te obligaré ni te forzaré a nada —lo abrazó y besó, pero esta vez lo hizo más con cariño que con pasión, incluso trató de unirlos a ambos con su cola.

—Dobe, quiero lamértelo —dijo con sensualidad y lujuria—, pero no aquí.

El de ojos azules no se hizo del rogar, sino que gustoso se envolvieron en una toalla y fueron de nuevo a la recámara en donde dejó al moreno en su nido, a lo que el minino se removió entre las almohadas queriendo ya tener algo con el zorro, por el inmenso olor que sencillamente le hacía excitarse.

El rubio se sacó la toalla que traía dejándola a un lado y entrando con el omega, se sentó con las piernas en flor de loto dejando ver su miembro duro.

—Chúpalo —demandó deseoso.

El minino movía su cola impaciente, queriendo algo más, y es que cuando vio al otro sentarse dejando su miembro a la vista no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse por lo grande que era.

Comenzó a lamerle el miembro, primero en unas suaves lamidas, abarcando desde la punta hasta los testículos mientras su pareja aprovechó para acariciar su cabeza marcándole un ritmo, después lo tomó de las orejitas e hizo que se llevase su hombría a la boca por entero, empezando a mover las caderas penetrando aquella cavidad.

—También te robé tu virginidad de arriba —comentó lujurioso—. Te ves sexy —se acostó para poder jalar su trasero y empezar a hacerle sexo oral, chupando con habilidad su miembro mientras le apretaba las nalgas.

El trigueño presionaba la entrada de su gatito, no lo estaba penetrando, únicamente lo frotaba, se dedicó a chupar y succionar su glande dejando por la paz su entrada y jugando con sus testículos cuando entró Karin con unas ropas que le mandó Kushina a Sasuke.

—Déjalas a un lado prima —pidió como si nada y regresó a su labor.

—¡Ah! —No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando entró la chica pues tuvo un orgasmo que le dejó agitado.

—Kushina-san te ha mandado esto —señaló unos hermosos kimonos—, hoy en la noche habrá una cena para darte la bienvenida al clan —dijo amable y como si nada pues estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas entre los zorros—. Tú no pierdes tiempo —se río levemente mirando a su primo que tenía la corrida de Sasuke en el rostro y se acomodó sus gafas.

Con demasiada vergüenza se le quedó viendo sin saber qué hacer, claramente no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas por lo que inevitablemente se había paralizado por la pena, escondiendo de inmediato su rostro en una de las piernas ajenas sin querer que lo vieran.

—Es algo penoso —se levantó y jaló a Sasuke hacia si tapándolo con una manta.

—Es bastante mono ahora que lo miró —le echó una mirada poco discreta.

En algunas ocasiones era común que los alfas les pidieran a sus omegas tener relaciones entre ellos para excitar a su macho, pero sólo lo podían hacer entre los miembros del mismo harem.

—Mi querido primo, con este gatito no me importaría ser parte de tu harem —dijo coqueta a Sasuke.

El azabache tenía su rostro en el pecho ajeno con las orejas bajas y la cola escondida, se sentía totalmente avergonzado, tal parecía que los zorros tenían mucha libertad sexual cosa que los gatos no, ellos eran sumamente ortodoxos.

—Naruto —llamó en un intento que detuviera aquella chica.

—Lo siento, eres linda, pero Sasu no me deja tener harem.

—Lo entiendo, pero si cambian de opinión me avisan —salió de la recámara haciendo una leve reverencia y se marchó.

—No te asustes gatito, ya se fue —lo abrazó y acarició de la cabeza intentando calmarlo—, mira, usarás kimono para la cena.

—No estaba asustado usuratonkachi. ¡Estaba avergonzado! Estábamos en medio de eso y a ti no te importó comenzar hablar con ella —le gritó con las mejillas rojas y las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Por qué te pones así? —Parpadeó sin entender pues para él era muy común—. No creo que a Karin le importe, incluso creo que tú le gustaste.

—En mi clan no está bien eso —espetó molesto, arrinconándose en un lado del nido con un gesto entre enojado e indignado—. No pienso ir a la cena.

—Pero prácticamente la organizaron para ti —al ver que no tenía intenciones de salir de su rincón suspiró y se acomodó para dormir.

El moreno se quedó hecho bolita en ese lado sin siquiera dignarse a voltear alguna vez para ver al ajeno, después de lo que pasó no pensaba salir, o eso trató ya que luego de unas horas sus estomago sonó, reclamando un pescado para comer, a lo que gruñó un poco, saliendo del nido para buscar ropa que ponerse e ir por algo, suponía que la celebración ya había acabado, sin saber que estaba por conocer a más miembros de aquel curioso clan.

Continuará... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Naru: Sin duda no me puedo quejar QAQ es la primera vez que no me va mal, aunque no pude echarme del todo a mi teme.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬# Los odio a todos...
> 
> Neko: Y me odiarás más cuando veas los spoilers.
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> -Naruto se echa por completo a Sasuke en el clan de los gatos.
> 
> -Las cosas se empiezan a poner feas para la pareja.
> 
> Naru: ToT ¿Por qué?Si ibamos tan bien.
> 
> Neko: Ya era hora de meterle drama a este fic, el lemon no vende por sí sólo XD.
> 
> Sasu: Con algo de suerte ahora sí te atropella un coche y ya no puedes actualizar *se guarda las llaves misteriosamente*. 
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


	4. Amarte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fic: 
> 
> Neko: Tengo sueñito, así que haré las notas cortitas.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬ Hasta que haces algo productivo.
> 
> Neko: Ríe ahorita, que yo reiré después.
> 
> Sasu: O_O
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

El gatito finalmente se animó a salir, se vistió con una camisa grande del contrario, caminando por el lugar de manera precavida y tranquila, buscando donde había sido el banquete.

Tal y como pensó la cena terminó y estaba a oscuras, ya no había rastro de los cachorros que jugueteaban, había un par de zorros cuidando los muros que rodeaban el clan pues podían ser atacados por algún clan rival.

—Carne... carne... carne... ¿En verdad únicamente hay esto? —Preguntó algo frustrado viendo lo que quedó en la mesa cuando se percató de una zorra rubia y de excelente ver que se quedó en el comedor dormida de tanto alcohol.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Señaló al omega mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Sasuke del clan de los gatos —contestó con arrogancia mientras la miraba fijamente.

—¡Ah! Eres el chiquillo que se casará con mi nieto, soy Tsunade, su abuela —señaló una silla que estaba del lado izquierdo de la enorme mesa y era la segunda—. Si tienes hambre tu cena esta allí —había una charola con verduras y pescado especialmente para el moreno.

—Lamento mi falta de respeto al no asistir —se disculpó antes de comenzar a comer y es qué, ahora se daba cuenta de su actuar infantil.

—Con quien debes disculparte es con Kushina, no lo dijo, pero está sentida contigo, ella organizó esto para ti y los demás viejos piensan que fue una grosería pues es el equivalente a decir que no quieres formar parte del clan, pero tranquilo, la mayoría entendió que seguro te sentiste cohibido.

Se quedó callado escuchándola, sabía que se podía malinterpretar, pero en verdad no había querido salir por vergüenza.

—Estaba teniendo sexo oral con Naruto y uno del clan entró, sentí mucha pena y no quería dar la cara —explicó con cierto tartamudeo, mirando un tanto su plato mientras su cola se movía inquieta y la otra reía levemente.

—Sólo eso... pequeño ahora que vivirás aquí debes saber que somos muy abiertos de mente, normalmente no tenemos mucho respeto por la intimidad de otros, pero si así lo deseas pon el cerrojo y ya está, o dile a Naruto que no quieres vivir en la casa grande y prefieres ir a las orillas del clan a una casa separada.

—Sí, tiene razón, gracias —comentó apenado mirando el plato, terminando de comer las verduras, para comenzar a comer el pescado con mucha fascinación—, me disculparé como es debido mañana.

—Bien pequeño, descansa —se levantó y llevó su sake con ella para después irse a su recámara.

Naruto despertó y al no ver a su pareja salió a buscarlo encontrándolo en el comedor

—Sasu, aquí estabas —se sentó a su lado buscando carne—. ¿Tu comida está buena? —Preguntó tocándolo de la espalda.

—Sabe bien —comentó en una suave sonrisa para ofrecerle, esperando que aceptara de su comida.

—¡Ahamg! —Comió gustoso el pescado para después acercársele invadiendo su espacio personal—. Eres realmente lindo —le dio un beso suave mientras entrelazaba sus colas.

—Basta, nos pueden ver —susurró avergonzado, mirando a todos lados.

—Todos están dormidos, pero está bien, me aplacó por ahora —esperó a que terminara de cenar y luego se levantó—. ¿Regresamos a dormir?

A lo que el otro asintió limpiándose la boca, su celo estaba terminando, así que estaba seguro que ya no habría sexo por ahora.

~~~~~~~~

Cerca de tres semanas pasaron, en las cuales casi estaba todo el rato con Naruto, no negaba que el alfa era divertido, aunque le hacía enojar bastante por sus doberías, también aprovechó para aprender más sobre herbolaria, Tsunade era una gran maestra, lo único malo de todo era que por ordenes del Concejo de ancianos no podía salir del clan pues Minato y Kushina salieron a un viaje largo, y su pareja quedó como líder provisional, y como él no podía salir por su cuenta, no había podido ir a ver a su familia.

Finalmente, los líderes regresarían ese día, por lo que su alfa podría acompañarlo a ver a su familia, a quienes extrañaba demasiado.

El minino dormía profundamente, el blondo se había parado horas antes a atender asuntos del clan, pero le dejó seguir en el nido, echo un poco bolita en las cómodas sábanas y almohadas hasta que escuchó como una voz femenina le llamaba.

—¿Humm? —Gimió con suavidad antes de comenzar a estirarse un poquito para quedar boca abajo dispuesto a continuar durmiendo.

—Arriba —le jaló un poco la cola la pelirroja, y como no despertaba se acostó a su lado abrazándolo por el pecho—. Quizá no quieras ir a tu clan y prefieras quedarte a jugar conmigo.

—¡Ah! —Gimió por cómo le jaló la cola para abrir los ojos algo adormilado, sintiendo un abrazo que no hizo más que acurrucarse un tanto en él hasta escuchar las últimas líneas cosa que le hizo mirar a la chica y reconocerla—. ¿Karin? —Se apenó levantándose de golpe.

—¿Qué malo eres? —Hizo un puchero—. Bueno aun así me agradas, eres mejor que esa loba o el hurón con quien mi primo quería salir, aunque ese tigre logró marcarlo de nuevo, por cierto, Naruto dijo que ya te espera afuera.

Se quedó callado sin comprender lo que decía, un hurón, una loba y un tigre, eso era lo único que había comprendido de aquella conversación, aunque no quiso saber más pues ese día le permitirían ir a ver a su clan.

—En seguida voy.

Regresó a su semblante serio, cambiándose de ropa para finalmente caminar hasta la carrosa en donde su pareja ya le esperaba.

—Te dilataste —dijo al moreno cuando llegó y lo ayudó a subir, aunque ya adentro lo jaló para besar y apapachar—. ¿Por qué tardaste en venir gatito? Espero que mi prima no te molestara.

—Dobe, no me despertaste —le gruñó un poco mientras se dejaba ayudar a subir, para luego abrir grande los ojos cuando fue atrapado por aquellos brazos, aunque poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse y ronronear por las acaricias.

En ese tiempo no habían tenido más contacto íntimo, como su celo dejó de estar en apogeo podía controlarse, pero de igual forma no negada que se sentía atraído por el macho.

Las caricias y mimos continuaron hasta que llegaron a la enorme casona que pertenecía a los gatos, al bajar, Naruto entrelazó sus colas para ir de ese modo.

—Aquí no —protestó ante el contacto, en su casa no eran tan "exhibicionistas" pero sus quejas no tardaron mucho cuando vio a Mikoto.

—Buenos días suegra —saludó amable a la mujer.

—Los Uzumaki son muy afectivos —intentó excusarse cuando vio venir a su padre.

—¿Cómo te está yendo con los zorros? —Preguntó Fugaku mirando inquisidor al rubio, pero antes de que su hijo pudiera contestar, el ojiazul se le adelantó.

—Señor, lo he cuidado bien, Sasu no se puede quejar —hizo un puchero por la desconfianza—. He visto que coma y le he mostrado mi clan, además como seguro se dio cuenta hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

Pues el gatito apestaba al aroma de su alfa, aunque únicamente tenido caricias y juegos subidos de tono, aun no llegaban a la penetración, pero no por eso el azabache pareció más tranquilo, sólo bufó un poquito por la vergüenza que el contrario le estaba generando frente a sus padres, pues el líder se encontraba bastante sorprendido y la mujer con una carita de alegría mal disimulada.

—Quiero mostrarle a Naruto el clan —comentó jalando al otro para huir de la situación.

—Claro mi gatito, vamos a donde quieras —se dejó arrastrar viendo lo inmaculado del lugar.

—Vamos a mi habitación —sonrió con suavidad, había ciertas cosas que quería llevarse como una de sus almohadas—. Aquí es —abrió la puerta dejando salir un enorme olor de hormonas.

—Es bastante lind... —pero no acabó su oración porque de inmediato le llegó el aroma a feromonas y casi se abalanzó sobre el menor acorralándolo contra una pared—. Sasuke quiero hacerlo ahora.

—¡Dobe! —Se asustó un poco, aunque se sorprendió más cuando este pronunció aquello, pues estaba seguro que esta vez no estaría satisfecho con un simple oral como acostumbraban—. No aquí, cuando vayamos a tu clan.

—Este aroma en tu recámara es exquisito y me pone duro —gruñó en su oído y rozándolo más restregándose—. Quiero hacerlo ahora —repitió colando su mano al trasero de este cuando comenzó a besarlo bastante pasional y fogoso.

—Es que aquí no... —pidió mientras comenzaba a gemir por las caricias y poco a poco comenzó a corresponder aquel beso dejándose se llevar, esta vez por deseo propio sin que el celo lo afectase.

—Por favor, quiero estar dentro tuyo, ya no aguanto con este delicioso aroma —empezó a quitarle el kimono y lo dejó tirado para empezar a chupar sus pezones mientras su cola se movía frenética de un lado a otro.

Poco a poco, Sasuke comenzó a sentir la excitación en su cuerpo más y más, por lo que tan pronto sintió la atención en sus pezones y no pudo dudar soltar un fuerte gemido.

—Mas —pidió intentando empujarlo para recostarse.

El mayor sonrió por ello, eso significaba que aceptó, se dejó llevar a la cama donde ni tardo ni perezoso se acostó llamando más al azabache.

—Tráeme tu trasero aquí, voy a prepararte.

Por su parte, el azabache se sentía bastante avergonzado pero la necesidad de atención era más grande que terminó colocándose en cuatro arriba de la cama, mirándole con algo de desesperación.

El rubio no tardó en empezar a lamer su entrada, una y otra vez pasaba el músculo por el pequeño orificio y después comenzó a meter su lengua repetidas veces, cuando lo sintió listo metió su miembro despacio.

—¡Ah! ¡Más! Está enorme —susurró arañando las sábanas.

—Tranquilo, ya antes lo has tenido dentro —empezó un vaivén suave pese a que deseaba ir bastante duro contra él—. Sasu yo creo que... te quiero —dijo sincero.

—Naruto —lo miró jadeante con los ojos lacrimosos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó al ver el rostro lloroso del morocho, mientras le tomaba de las nalgas.

—Mas rápido— pidió apenado, moviendo sus caderas en un intento de lograr más contacto—. Yo... —quería decirle que igual lo quería, sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrado, pero se daba cuenta que el trigueño no era de esos alfas sádicos ni los que únicamente veían a sus omegas como sexo, era bastante amable con él y eso agradecía.

—"Pobrecito, no quiero que se fuerce a decirme que me quiere" —pues el zorro pensaba fervientemente en ganarse su amor a la buena, no dejó que dijera nada más pues lo volteó y puso boca arriba tomando sus piernas y llevándolas al lado de su cabeza para embestirlo mucho mejor.

—¿Aquí? —Preguntó dándole golpecitos en su próstata constantemente para después besar todo su rostro.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Allí! —Gimió con fuerza mientras se arqueaba de espalda, sintiéndose a punto de terminar—. ¡Naruto! ¡Mas!

—Como mi gatito pida —gruñó mordiendo suavemente la marca en el cuello del moreno, siguió dando los fuertes golpeteos hasta poder correrse dentro suyo.

—¡Naruto! —Apretó con demasiada fuerza las sábanas, terminando en un plácido orgasmo, sintiendo su interior llenarse, comenzando a jadear por el cansancio.

—Ven aquí —lo jaló para abrazar y descansar un rato.

Sasuke acurrucó su esbelto cuerpo en su macho queriendo dormir por el cansancio que sentía, pero cuando se quedaba dormido oyeron unos rugidos fuertes y furiosos que venían de un tigre desde la entrada del clan.

—¿Jugo? —Se preguntó algo temeroso mirando a la puerta esperando a que uno de sus omegas sirvientes llegaran y le avisaran.

—¿Qué afán de molestar? —Se estiró tranquilo y se levantó—. Espera aquí —y se comenzó a vestir.

Cuando salió fue a ver lo que sucedía, aquel tigre estaba hecho una fiera y gritaba a Fugaku, estaba teniendo uno de sus conocidos ataques de ira, había salido de viaje y recién regresaba a enterarse sobre el compromiso entre Sasuke y Naruto, por lo que las cosas estaban por ponerse algo sangrientas.

Continuará... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final: 
> 
> Neko: Sí, se viene lo bueno XD.
> 
> Naru: Tan bien que íbamos Q.Q al menos dime algo de lo que pasará.
> 
> Spoilers: 
> 
> -Pelea entre Jugo y Naruto
> 
> -Sasuke defiende a Jugo
> 
> -Celos y mucho drama.
> 
> Neko: XD Pasarán varias cosas por lo que el próximo capítulo será algo larguito. 
> 
> Sasu: Claro, cuando se trata de hacerme sufrir bien que te apuras. 
> 
> Neko: :v No niego que es excelente motivación.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


	5. Complacerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: ¿Qué? Creyeron que me olvidaría de subir el fic? Pues sí, realmente sí se me estaba olvidando XD. 
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬ Ya decía yo que era mucha belleza que actualizaras puntualmente.
> 
> Neko: Una disculpa que aún no termino de responder a todos sus comentarios, pero de verdad he estado muy ocupada, y pues no les entretengo más.

—¡Pero ya lo habíamos apalabrado! Usted me daría a Sasuke, él sería mío —bramaba furioso un enorme tigre que era aún más alto que Fugaku.

—Pues te lo gané porque es mío en más de un sentido —se escuchó una voz con prepotencia, se tenían una especie de competencia y sabía que eso heriría el ego del otro.

—¡Sabías que lo quería! —Rugió a Naruto—. Deseabas desquitarte por lo de Suigetsu.

—De hecho no, me enteré hasta después, pero descuida, Suigetsu se puede quedar contigo, yo con mi lindo Sasu tengo suficiente —sonrió de lado cuando el tigre se enojó más y empezó a transformarse en su forma animal, muestra que quería pelear, a lo que hizo lo mismo sólo que él se convirtió en un zorro.

Los rugidos y aroma a sangre no se hicieron esperar, ambos se daban con todo lo que tenían motivados por el odio y coraje, mientras Sasuke fue avisado y después de vestirse salió deprisa a donde se encontraban esos dos brutos peleando.

—¡Basta! —Les gritó tratando de tranquilizarlos sin saber bien que hacer por lo que se transformó en el gato negro en un intento de separarlos.

—¡Grrr! —Gruñó fuerte a su omega en advertencia de que no fuera pues podía salir herido y ese instante fue el que Jugo aprovechó para darle un zarpazo tremendo que lo mandó a estrellarse a la pared.

Por unos momentos cayó al suelo mareado, pero luego temió al ver que el tigre se aproximaba al moreno, seguramente tanta era su ira que no temía violar al gato que era Sasuke delante de todos.

Obviamente el zorro no lo iba a permitir y se lanzó a morderle en el cuello con fuerza provocándole un sangrado que lo mareó haciéndole caer al suelo. Naruto sonrió triunfante y alzó la pata para asistirle el golpe final.

—¡Dobe espera! —Se interpuso asustado por ver cómo su rubio parecía quería matar al tigre, y aunque el chico había hecho mal no era para ser asesinado.

Jugo le envió una sonrisa arrogante, ambos se transformaron de nuevo.

—¿Lo ves? Me quiere a mí, aunque se revuelque contigo —pronunció triunfante levantándose y cubriendo su cuello cuando tres de sus omegas fueron a ayudarle y se lo llevaron pues él no podía caminar muy bien.

El ojiazul no dijo nada, él sangraba de la cabeza y también estaba muy herido, su pierna estaba amoratada y le habían roto tres costillas.

El azabache se quedó callado, prefiriendo no decir nada por lo que había dicho el tigre, no valía la pena, sin mencionar que estaba más preocupados por la salud de su alfa, por lo que no aclaró aquello.

—Dobe... no tuviste que pelearte —regañó antes de pasarle su brazo por los hombros, ayudando a cargarlo mientras caminaba un tanto rápido a donde estaban los curanderos del clan—. Atiéndanlo —pidió mientras recostaba al otro—. No vuelvas hacer eso, Jugo es impredecible, no tienes que meterte con él.

Su alfa ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, sentía una mezcla de celos, tristeza e ira, prácticamente el felino prefirió al otro que a él y se le calaba y dolía más que cualquier golpe.

—"Tenía razón, ya eligió, yo soy quien duerme con él, pero Sasuke piensa en otro" —pensaba triste y celoso al mismo tiempo.

Mientras el omega se quedó en silencio a su costado, acariciándole un poco el cabello en lo que los sanadores continuaban su labor de curar las heridas de su pareja.

—Naruto... —susurró antes de alzar la mirada y escuchar cómo le decían lo que tenía lastimado—. Nos quedaremos en mi clan hasta que te curen —comentó de manera suave antes de besarle la mejilla y salió de la habitación en busca de almohadas para intentar hacer un nido improvisado y que se sintiera cómodo.

—No nos quedaremos —alcanzó a decir antes que Sasuke se fuera—. Gracias —dijo amable a quienes lo curaron y que le decían que necesitaba reposo—, pero volveré a mi clan, Sasuke por favor junta las cosas que te llevarás, te espero en el carruaje.

Se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar al ajeno, mirándolo con asombro, no entendía por qué si se sabía que ellos tenían buenos sanadores, aunque al recordar a su abuela, prefirió no decir nada y cambiar a su habitación para guardar ropa, tomar la enorme almohada por la cual había ido y su dinosaurio para luego caminar al carruaje, sin decir nada se subió.

El carruaje empezó a andar, en todo el camino hubo un silencio incómodo, que era brevemente interrumpido por quejidos del alfa cada que pasaban por un tramo enrocado no podía evitar poner un gesto de dolor, cuando llegaron a casa, se bajó despacio y su madre corrió a verlo pues olió la sangre.

Kushina trató de llevarlo a revisar con Tsunade, pero ya le habían curado bien, únicamente se fue a su nido a reposar, no sin antes darle unas indicaciones a Karin, quien en cuanto acabó con el pedido fue a buscar a Sasuke.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó extrañado al ver a Karin buscándole, había ido a la cocina por algo de ramen para su pareja.

—A partir de ahora dormirás aquí —le llevó a una linda recámara amplia y limpia donde había un nido, pero también una cama alta recién puesta—. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no entiendo qué pasó con mi primo, luce dolido, y no por sus heridas sino más bien contigo.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando lo llevó aquella habitación, no entendía lo que sucedía, no había sido su culpa el que Jugo fue tan estúpidamente irracional y fuera atacar su clan, no sabía lo que había hecho mal.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con una mala cara, antes de apartar a la chica y caminar hasta la habitación del rubio donde entro en esta—. ¿Qué sucede? —Exigió saber al blondo.

—Dormirás en la recámara que te indicó mi prima, así quizá estés más cómodo, no tendrías que dormir con el alfa que te separó de tu amor —contestó serio pero celoso—. Jugo tenía razón, ya elegiste y lo protegiste a él.

—Yo no prefiero a Jugo —gruñó molesto ya que hace unas horas se había entregado sin ninguna protesta—. Lo defendí porque no deseaba que su clan y nuestros comenzaran una guerra —explicó algo más tranquilo para acercase a él y sentarse a un lado de este—. Él es el heredero del clan de los tigres, si lo matabas tendrías peores problemas.

—Él fue quien empezó, y si quiere una guerra entonces por mí está bien, pero tú lo protegiste a él, eso es el equivalente a que yo me fuera con una omega teniéndote a ti de pareja.

—No me fui con él, no amo a Jugo, no me atrae siquiera sexualmente —le miró avergonzado y molesto—. Tú me marcaste y eso me alegró en parte, pues, aunque él y yo éramos amigos siempre me acosaba y quería pasarse de listo.

—Motivo más para que me dejaras matarlo —volvió a decir celoso—, aun así, lo protegiste —dijo dolido y se recostó en el nido jalando una almohada donde dormía el moreno abrazándola para calmarse—. Tengo sueño, los calmantes están haciendo efecto —habló cada vez más bajo y poco a poco empezó a dormirse.

El gatito hizo un puchero, como quejándose por la manera en la que se estaba portando, pero prefirió no decir nada y quedarse a su lado, haciéndole caricias en el cabello mientras dejaba al otro dormir, acostándose a su lado, besándole un poquito la mejilla

El trigueño dormido de vez en cuando con su cola buscaba la del moreno y un rato después jaló al morocho para dormir más cómodo.

—En verdad no me gusta Jugo —susurró mientras continuó con las caricias en el cabello, sintiendo que poco a poco que se iba a dormir por el cansancio que sentía por el sexo matutino que tuvieron en su clan, y sin preocupaciones se acurrucó en el pecho de su alfa, dejándose dormir.

Naruto gruñó al oír el nombre del contrario, aunque después se calmó y unas horas después se levantó con cuidado dispuesto a ir a buscar algo para comer, aunque le costaba salir del nido.

Se había acurrucado muy bien en el pecho de su macho, por lo que se molestó bastante cuando sintió que el ojiazul comenzaba a moverse por lo que sin dudar le mordió.

—¡Auch! —Se quejó bajito cuando el otro lo mordió, como no quería otra mordida empezó a darle piquetes con su cola en las piernas—. Gatito, muero de hambre —susurró de nuevo cariñoso cuando recordó que seguía molesto y paró de moverse.

El moreno con su nariz acarició parte de donde lo había mordido, dejándose hacer con la cola de este mientras que escuchaba su queja.

—Dobe —ronroneó hasta que dejó de sentir las caricias—. Iré por algo para que comas —a lo que el otro asintió pues él ni podía salir del nido.

Karin en las cocinas ya les había preparado los adorados fideos de su primo, además pescado y verduras para el felino, al verle le recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿Sasu-chan entonces dónde dormirás por fin? —Preguntó dándole las charolas

—El bobo estaba celoso sin razón alguna de Jugo, así que no lo sé —comentó algo frustrado para luego comenzar a caminar a su recámara—. Hicieron sopa de verduras —mintió para molestarle.

Con lo que no contaba es que el otro optó por esconderse entre las almohadas.

—¿Eh? Sal de esa madriguera —se quejó dejando la charola a un lado metiéndose entre todas las almohadas intentando sacar a su macho—. Hicieron ramen, no verduras así que sal —gruñó apachurrándole un poco la cola.

—No es verdad, ya olí las verduras —se metía más pero ya no pudo—. No quiero eso —decía olvidando su enojo y tratando de ir más abajo sin éxito.

—No seas un cachorro —continuó jalando al contrario ahora de las caderas en un intento de sacarlo de su nido—. Dobe, es ramen —bajando una vez más su rostro hasta dar con su pecho y morderle nuevamente.

—No soy un cachorro —dejó de resistirse y más cuando sintió la mordida—. Está bien, está bien saldré —y dejó de pelear subiendo cuando olió sus fideos emocionándose.

Sasuke se quedó por un momento, recostado, algo cansado de todo ese movimiento, en verdad que lo zorros eran criaturas impresionantes, pero no le molestó, se sentó a su lado comenzando a comer sus vegetales.

—Deberías comer un poco de vegetales por tu berrinche, cachorro.

—No me llames así —dijo en un puchero mientras comía sus alimentos—, además si mi madre no pudo hacerme comer esas cosas de pequeño tú menos podrás.

—"Ya lo veremos" —pues eso fue como un reto para él, tomó una zanahoria en los labios para quitarle el caldo al blondo, y luego recostarle, poniéndose arriba de este—. Naruto —susurró en un ronroneo, colocándole la zanahoria en los labios.

—Eso es trampa —atrajo más al moreno para besarlo, aunque se comió finalmente la zanahoria a regañadientes—. Sasu... —llamó después del beso—. ¿De verdad no quieres a Jugo? ¿No sientes nada por él? —Preguntó sin dejar que se apartase.

—Créeme, no me gusta, él sólo estaba cerca de mi porque deseaba sexo, pero nunca quise —le comentó mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y se restregaba mimoso.

—La próxima vez que él y yo peleemos no te metas, puedes salir herido —finalmente le creyó, incluso comenzó a acariciarle las orejas despacio.

—No volverás pelear con él —sentenció molesto.

—Teme, es un hecho que si ese tipo busca pelea yo me defenderé, pero descuida, no pienso dejarte viudo antes de casarnos —decía dando besos suaves por todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

—No quiero que pelees con él —se quejó nuevamente mientras le miraba con enojo, incluso mordió su cuello y luego la clavícula con algo de fuerza—. Si el vuelve hacer algo, apártate, no ataques —susurró mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues sabía que no podría cumplirle, sencillamente se dejaba hacer por el más chico.

—Dobe —llamó antes de morderle con fuerza nuevamente, para después sentarse encima del miembro ajeno y comenzar a mover las caderas, restregando sus nalgas—. Promételo.

El zorro empezó a sudar, no podía prometer eso, pero se le ocurrió otra cosa para que por lo menos su minino se olvídese temporalmente del tema.

—¡Ah! —Gritó y se agarró la costilla vendada—. Me duele Sasu —bajó sus orejas para verse más compungido.

—¿Dónde te duele? —Preguntó asustado mirándolo mientras se quitaba poniéndose a su lado.

—Aquí —señaló su vientre que estaba vendado—, me rompí dos costillas —bajó más las orejas para que el moreno se preocupara más por él.

—Lo sé dobe —dijo algo nervioso para ir acomodar la cabeza ajena en más almohadas, luego fue a tomar el ramen, pensaba alimentarlo—. Dobe —habló con las mejillas rojas.

El ojiazul captó de inmediato lo que planeaba el azabache, pero en lugar de aceptar puso gesto de confusión.

—¿Qué planeas hacer gatito? —El otro gruñó un poco por la vergüenza, aunque se tragó la misma, sentándose al lado de este, comenzando a darle el ramen en la boca.

—¿Me darás en la boquita? Gracias amor —se dejó consentir de buena manera y sin poner objeciones—. Mi linda mujercita debe quererme mucho.

—¿Me llamaste mujercita? —Su ceño se frunció de forma molesta.

—Sí. Eres mi mujercita —sonrió zorrunamente—, aún no nos casamos, pero ya lo eres.

—No soy una mujercita —dejó el tazón a un lado y mirándole bastante mal.

—Pero sí lo eres, ya te marqué, eres mi mujercita y yo tu macho —se acostó en lo que el moreno comía.

—¡Que no lo soy! —Exclamó lanzándole un brócoli en la cara, sin notar que la puerta se había abierto—. Tengo pene soy hombre, no mujer —se erizó como gato enojado nuevamente y es cuando pensaba lanzarle otro brócoli escuchó la voz de su suegro cosa que le provocó una inmensa vergüenza.

—Veo que ya se van tomando confianza —comentó en tono amable para después cambiar a un gesto más serio—. Naruto, el líder del clan de los tigres vino, dijo que atacaste a Jugo y está muy molesto, casi lo matas.

—Él empezó, seguro mi suegro lo confirma

–Han aceptado un trato para no iniciar una guerra —hubo un silencio antes de que continuase–. Que les des a tu pareja.

–¡No entregaré a Sasuke! —Rugió furioso y abrazó posesivo a su hembra—. Él es mío.

—Eso les dije —sonrió tranquilo—, además, son unos bárbaros y no queremos que Sasu-chan se vaya de aquí.

Agradeció con la mirada al contrario ya que él tampoco deseaba irse con los tigres, sabía lo malos y groseros que podían ser al igual que vulgares.

—Gracias —susurró abrazando al rubio mientras le acariciaba un poco el cabello—. ¿No tienen otra petición?

—No, de hecho, desde hacía tiempo buscaban una razón para iniciar una guerra.

—Pues pelearemos, pero yo no dejo a mi gatito.

—Por ahora recupérate, te necesito bien para la pelea

—Señor Minato tenemos que evitar una guerra —pidió mientras le miraba suplicante ya que sabía que, si los zorros se metían a una guerra, los suyos igual cosa que le causaba un poco de miedo—. Conozco al que es el Omega principal de Jugo, déjenme hablar con él para intentar hacer que desista.

—No te quiero cerca de él, no tienes mi permiso —interrumpió Naruto.

—¿Quién es el omega principal? Podría funcionar —dijo Minato ignorando a su hijo.

—Suigetsu —comentó el nombre con tranquilidad sintiendo la molestia de su pareja—. Es muy buen amigo mío, él quería que me uniera al harem de Jugo, pero me negué

El trigueño al oír ese nombre sudó frío, y pronto su padre aclaró por qué se puso tan nervioso.

—¡Ah! Naruto si no mal recuerdo saliste con ese omega, pero Jugo lo marcó antes que tú.

—Sí, pero Suigetsu me odia por un malentendido, estaría feliz de que su pareja me matase.

—¿Saliste con Suigetsu? —Le miró curioso antes de comenzar a pensar que harían—. Suigetsu me quiere, no sé si lo haga por mí —y le dio un pequeño golpe a su alfa en el pecho—. Es malo que tengas muchos enemigos.

—Suigetsu y yo éramos amigos, empezamos a salir, pero el día que hablaríamos seriamente sobre nuestra relación yo no llegué, Jugo me mandó a unos tigres y tomó a Suigetsu diciéndole que yo se lo había dejado por una puesta que hicimos, Suigetsu no me creyó y pues ahora me odia.

—Dobe... —gruñó, pensando varias cosas, aunque todas terminan en los mismo, guerra, quería cambiar eso y en verdad lo intentaría—. Si comenzamos una guerra ellos tienen todo para ganar, Jugo tiene muchos clanes agresivos a su disposición. Quiero hablar con Suigetsu, tal vez logremos algo.

—Si iniciamos una guerra estoy seguro que ganaríamos —aseveró firme.

—Aun así, no hay que arriesgarse —explicó serio el líder—. Ya conoces el destino de los que pierden, a los alfa los matan, omegas se dividen entre los harems de los vencedores y sirven de criados y a los cachorros sufren el mismo destino que los adultos.

—Ustedes son un clan grande, tienes muchos cachorros, no sería bueno arriesgarse, tenemos que negociar de otra manera con Jugo.

—Sasu, sin importar que pase estarás bien, lo juro —ya sabía cómo evitaría una guerra, pero no planeaba decirle nada al moreno—, así que no te preocupes por nada —dijo sonriendo al morocho y abrazándolo, esperaría a la noche para poner su plan en acción.

—Lo siento, no quería causar problemas en tu clan —lo abrazó con fuerza sintiéndose culpable de todo eso, tal vez debería ofrecerle a Jugo una noche su trasero paro que dejara en paz el clan de su pareja

—No es culpa tuya, tú eres mi hembra y es mi deber cuidarte, así que tranquilo, te aseguro que nada malo pasará, además, no dejaría que la futura madre de mis cachorritos le pase algo —decía mimoso y dando besos y lamidas.

Se quedó en los brazos ajenos con algo de calma o al menos queriendo calmarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo abrumado, aunque aquellos sentimientos poco a poco comenzó hacer que comenzará a quedarse totalmente dormido.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final: 
> 
> Neko: Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Naru: ¬¬# Sigo molesto que el teme defendió a Jugo.
> 
> Neko: No te enojes por eso, es algo pequeño de hecho.
> 
> Naru: Tienes razón Neko-chan.
> 
> Neko: Ya habrá tiempo para que te enojes por cosas más grandes como la infidelidad de tu gatito.
> 
> Naru: ¿Qué? ò.ó#
> 
> Sasu: ¡Yo no haría eso! ¡Exijo los spoilers!
> 
> Neko: Si van a pelear no lo hagan en la sala que la ultima vez botaron el sillón por la ventana.
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> -Conoceremos un secreto oscuro de Naruto.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬# ¿Cómo está eso del secreto? ¡¿Qué me estás ocultando?!
> 
> Naru: Yo nada, gato infiel *inserte aquí pelea de esas que hasta los vecinos llaman a la policía*.
> 
> *Mientras se ve a Neko con palomitas y refresco mientras disfruta del espectáculo*. 
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


	6. Estar contigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fanfic: 
> 
> Neko: ¿Creyeron de nuevo que no actualizaría? Pues esta vez no me olvidé de hacerlo, sólo tenía flojera.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬# Ustedes solamente díganme y la golpeo...
> 
> Neko: Q.Q por cierto, sé que tendrán dudas cuando terminen este capítulo, así que les dejo en las notas del final una pequeña pista de a lo que me refería.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> -Este capitulo incluye una escena con vibradores, lo que por el contexto de la época (feudal) hubiera sido imposible, cada que vean un hueco en la trama, se debe a que un mago lo hizo en ayuda con el osito Bimbo.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

Con paciencia esperó a que su gatito quedase dormido, se había hecho la promesa de protegerlo a toda costa, e iba a cumplirlo, salió del nido en silencio, adentrándose en el bosque en donde se perdió entre tanto árbol hasta llegar a donde su objetivo, mejor dicho, sus presas, al clan de los Tigres.

—"Odio hacer eso" —pensó antes de tomar la forma de un zorro gigante como sólo él podía, y empezar a destrozar el lugar hasta dar con los principales alfas mientras omegas y cachorros huían despavoridos.

La bestia peleaba sin dar tregua a quien osara atacarlo, logró herir a Jugo, pero cuando vio que iba a perder optó por huir, cosa que el rubio quiso detener, pero le fue imposible pues aun debía acabar con los otros machos que le impidieron el paso.

El aroma a sangre inundaba el lugar, las casas quedaron deshechas, a los machos no les interesaba si herían a sus cachorros u omegas, pero el zorro incluso se detenía cuando miraba a algún desprotegido en peligro, lo que le llevó más tiempo del que había planeado.

Aquella masacre siguió hasta casi al amanecer donde regresó a su clan, primero se bañó para quitarse el aroma a sangre y curar las heridas que tenía, por suerte podría atribuirlas a la pelea en el clan de los gatos, y una vez borrado todo rastro de evidencia, regresó al nido.

—Mi gatito —susurró cansado y lo abrazó cayendo dormido muy profundo pues esas transformaciones lo cansaban terriblemente.

~~~~~~~~

Karin entró cerca de las diez a despertarlos, el blondo de plano no despertaría en el resto del día.

—Sasu-chan, despierta, vamos al centro, iremos a comprar unas cosas y quiero que vengas —incluso se metió al nido y se restregaba en él—. Sasu, arriba

El felino se removió sin ganas de levantarse, aunque al sentir aquel pequeño cuerpo de la chica restregarse en el suyo, no dudó en salir avergonzado, pero claro, siempre mostrando un rostro serio.

—Vamos, el dobe parece muy cansado, no quiero que lo despierten —dijo en tono autoritario mientras se componía la ropa y esperaba a que la chica saliera con él.

—Qué raro, ya tenía rato que mi primo no se quedaba dormido a ese extremo —se encogió de hombros y se pegó al brazo del moreno.

~~~~~~~~

Fueron al mercado, la pelirroja compró todas las cosas que servirían para la comida, así como medicamentos, ungüentos, y demás que le encargó Tsunade, cuando unas omegas comentaban lo sucedido en el clan de los tigres.

Sasuke no resistió la curiosidad y se acercó a preguntarles.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Fue horrible, algo les atacó ayer en la noche, mató a casi todos los alfas, aunque no sabemos nada del heredero, no han encontrado su cuerpo.

—Los omegas y cachorros de allí están bien, algunos heridos por el caos, pero todos bien —explicó otro omega.

—¿Entonces si perdieron a sus hombres es bueno no? —Susurró Karin a Sasuke—. Ya no habrá guerra si no tienen guerreros

—Sí, supongo —respondió perdido en sus pensamientos, no podía imaginarse lo que dio fin a tan sanguinario clan.

—Sólo sabemos que los sobrevivientes, seguro regresarán a sus antiguos clanes y los otros deberán unirse a otras familias, aunque como sirvientes.

—"Tengo que buscar a Suigetsu" —pensó preocupado por su amigo, sin avisar, tomó de la mano a la chica para comenzar a caminar en dirección del clan, sabiendo de antemano que su macho no lo dejaría ir por lo que debería aprovechar—. No le digas nada a tu primo.

—No le diré, descuida —guiñó el ojo cómplice y luego se transformó en una zorra mediana para poder ir más rápido.

El morocho hizo lo mismo, usó su transformación de gato por lo que pronto llegaron, quedó impactado al ver todo hecho escombros, lo que le hizo sentir una extraña sensación de pena hacia aquellos que posiblemente se habían quedado sin hogar.

—Karin... busca a la derecha, yo iré al centro —ordenó luego de salir de su transformación para caminar a donde se supone que debería estar en la casa del alfa mayor.

La pelirroja asintió y comenzó a buscar a Suigetsu en el clan, aunque los omegas de allí la veían muy mal y hacían comentarios a su pasar pues los zorros no eran apreciados allí.

—¿Has venido a burlarte de lo que nos pasó? —Se acercó al azabache una de las omegas del harem de Jugo.

—No, Estoy buscando a Suigetsu —comentó lo más serio que podía.

—¡Sasuke! —Salió Suigetsu, aunque se veía alterado y tenía un brazo roto—. Sasu —lo abrazó buscando consuelo—, es horrendo, mira cómo quedó todo —señaló el deshecho sitio.

El moreno respondió el abrazo con fuerza mirando lo mal que se veía.

—Suigetsu ven conmigo, sabes que los alfas de otros lugares vendrán aprovecharse se los omegas, aun cuando huelas a otro —comentó preocupado esperando que aceptara ir con él.

—Supongo que es cierto, ahora sin ellos pueden venir a aprovecharse o querer robarse a nuestros cachorros y más tomando en cuenta que Jugo no era muy querido —habló con tristeza viendo a sus compañeros—. ¿Y ellos? Muchos se regresarán a sus antiguos clanes. ¿Pero y los demás?

Se quedó viendo a su amigo, sin saber qué hacer, no le podía decir que todos se fueran al clan de los zorros porque sencillamente los podrían rechazar.

—Tengo un amigo, vayan al clan de las serpientes, pregunten por Orochimaru, su clan siempre recibe gente pues está casi extinto, sé que les recibirán.

—Bien —asintió y fue a avisarle a sus compañeros y luego regresó con el moreno—, nos iremos ahora, pero en cuanto esté mejor te iré a ver —abrazó al moreno y se fue con los demás omegas y cachorros.

—Bien —respondió el contacto con fuerza antes de verlo irse, caminando por todos lados en busca de la pelirroja con la que había venido—. ¿Karin? —Llamó en voz alta a lo que la zorra se acercó con algo entre sus manos.

—Sasu mira lo que encontré —mostró un mechón de pelo naranja—, es de zorro, alguien de nuestro clan pudo provocar esto.

El felino tomó el mechón de pelo mirándolo un momento para luego olfatearlo y sentir una inmensa corriente de placer por su cuerpo, de una manera en la que nunca lo había sentido.

—Esto... ¿De quién es? —Preguntó con las mejillas rojas algo excitado por el delicioso olor, aunque al recordar a Naruto inmediatamente se sintió mal, mirando a otro lado avergonzado—. Seguramente alguien vino ayudar.

—No creo, a los zorros no nos reciben muy bien, aunque quizás se voló y ya, Sasu debemos regresar a casa, está atardeciendo y seguro Naruto se preocupa porque no regresaste.

Guardó el mechón en sus ropas, se quedó callado sin decir nada para luego comenzar a transformarse en aquel gatito pequeño para ir más rápido, y apenas llegaron fue al nido a ver a su pareja.

En rubio dormía como roca, siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando se transformaba en aquel enorme zorro su energía se desgastaba tanto que podía pasar días enteros durmiendo.

—¡Humg! Sasu —buscó entre las almohadas al moreno sin mucho éxito.

—Estoy aquí —susurró en un intento de calmar el movimiento despertándole sin querer.

—Vamos a cenar —pidió cuando sus tripas rugían.

—Bien, pediré que nos sirvan de comer, ve a bañarte mientras, traes las mejillas babeadas —dijo burlón.

Este obedeció, cuando terminó de arreglarse, notó que había un aroma extra en la recámara, buscó el origen encontrando el mechón de pelo suyo. Aquel aroma en sí era de él, pero mucho más potente, seguro por eso Sasuke se excitó al olerlo, aunque no sabía que era del ojiazul.

—"Así que excitándose con otros machos" —estaba celoso y pensaba poner a prueba al moreno.

Dejó entre las cosas de Sasuke una carta y un mechón de su transformación, y luego fue a sentarse con su familia a cenar, donde todos hablaban de lo sucedido en el clan de los Tigres.

—Se los digo, el sitio estaba destruido —contaba Karin—. Aunque no encontraron a Jugo, pero dicen que debió morir.

—Yo no me confiaría, Jugo es algo persistente y rencoroso... —comentó sabiendo todo eso por experiencia—. Dobe tardaste un poco —dijo mientras comía su fruta mirándole algo curioso

—Lo siento, me hacía falta el baño —se sentó a comer con todos que ya iban por sus segundos platillos, permaneció en silencio escuchando lo que decían, sólo que quiso ver si el moreno le decía que había ido—. Y a ti ni se te ocurra pararte por allá, puede ser peligroso mi gatito.

Al escuchar eso, el menor tragó saliva y bajó las orejas, como ya había terminado su pescado, opto por salir huyendo de allí.

—En lo que terminas tu carne voy a escombrar algo el nido —alcanzó a decir antes de emprender huida.

Al llegar a donde era su habitación, un aroma le extasió nuevamente, buscó el origen del olor encontrando entre sus ropas un mechón de pelo que olfateó sintiendo un escalofrío de placer, así como una carta que decía simplemente;

" _Te espero en la madrugada en el árbol de Sauce junto al río, ven si quieres"._

El zorro por su parte le dio tiempo a su omega para que escondiera lo que necesitara y luego lo alcanzó en la recámara, aunque hizo mucho ruido para que el moreno se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Naruto —llamó necesitado apenas le vio, mientras escondía el mechón y la carta entre sus ropas donde le encontró.

—¿Qué sucede mi gatito? —Sonrió acercándose a él, ya suponía que estaba excitado—. Sasuke quiero jugar contigo.

El gatito comenzó a emitir un sonido como de ronroneo, se sentía mal en excitarse con un alfa que no fuera el suyo, pero aquel aroma en verdad lo hacía querer tener una buena sesión de sexo rudo.

—Yo igual quiero jugar —comenzó a restregarse en el pecho, comenzando a besarle el cuello.

El rubio ni tardo ni perezoso le empezó a quitar el kimono dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior.

—Ve al nido —pidió para después ir a buscar una cajita de su closet y sacar unos vibradores y dildos—. ¿Sabes que son estos? —Preguntó dándoselos.

Miró aquellas cosas mientras con algo de vergüenza tapaba su miembro ya que, aunque tuviera ropa interior le apenaba.

—No sé qué es —susurró, pero viendo por las formas que tenían suponía que eran métodos para satisfacer la necesidad de los omega al no tener a sus alfa.

—Son juguetes para adultos —se metió al nido y tomó una funda que vibraba para después ponerla en el miembro del azabache y apretarla—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Ah! —Gimió con fuerza por la vergüenza y la inmensa excitación y placer que comenzaba a sentir por aquella funda.

—Así que a mi gatito le gusta —sonrió satisfecho mientras con su mano libre chupó un vibrador más delgado y lo introdujo despacio en el—. Así sentirás más placer.

—¡Naruto! —Nuevamente gimió con fuerza el nombre de su pareja al sentir como aquello se introducía en su interior, ya que le hizo sentir una ola de placer por todo su cuerpo.

—Sujétala —le puso sus manos en la funda mientras él se echaba lubricante y una vez que su miembro estaba cubierto, empezó a meterse despacio dentro del moreno, pero sin sacar el vibrador delgado—. Así eres más estrecho y el movimiento me encanta —pues podía sentir aquel aparato vibrar junto a su miembro lo que empezaba a enloquecerlo, inició unas suaves estocadas cada vez más profundas mientras se encargaba de besarle la espalda

—¡Ah! —Gritaba sin poder evitarlo, poco a poco se volvía un adicto a ese placer—. ¡Naruto! —Alcanzó a decir con fuerza el nombre de su pareja antes de terminar en un fuerte orgasmo en aquella funda, sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con suavidad.

El mayor aumentaba el ritmo una y otra vez, su cola se movía de un lado a otro entre tantas arremetidas hasta que por fin se vino dentro del moreno.

—Eso se sintió muy bien —jadeaba en el oído de Sasuke atrayéndolo más hacia si—. ¿Ya quieres que saque el vibrador?

—Sí, sácalo —pidió en un susurro mientras se dejaba atraer, habiendo dejando la funda tirada desde las ultimas estocadas—. Quiero dormir —pidió mientras le miraba con los ojos llorosos por el placer y cansancio.

—Sí, yo también —sacó el vibrador y lo dejó en la orilla mientras él se acomodaba para fingir dormir pues esperaría a ver si Sasuke iba a su cita o no—. Descansa —dijo quedito abrazándolo sin importar la desnudes de ambos o que la entrada del menor escurriera en su semen.

El moreno se quedó quieto en el pecho del rubio, descansado por el enorme cansancio que sentía, aunque luego de un rato despertó al recordar aquella cita, se sentía más o menos agotado por lo que se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su pareja y se encaminó al baño para darse una rápida ducha.

Algo en su interior le decía que no debía ir, pero como buen gato, la curiosidad le consumía y pronto se hallaba camino a ver al zorro que tanto le atraía, sin saber que estaba por cometer un error que traería muchos problemas.

Continuará... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Naru: ¿Cuándo dijiste que Sasuke me sería infiel te referías a esto?
> 
> Neko: Sí, veremos si cae y te engaña contigo mismo... pero sin que él sepa XD, no daré los spoilers pues básicamente en el siguiente capítulo que será algo largo, con celos, drama y algo de sadomasoquismo para variar.
> 
> Sasu: *Entra por la puerta* ¿De qué me pedí? ¿Neko ya dio los spoilers? Sólo fui a traer los tamales del día de la Calendaria.
> 
> Neko: De nada importante, y agarren que si no se acaban XD. 
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


	7. En las buenas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: Y esta vez mejor subo la conti en la madrugada para que no se me olvide más al rato o me de flojera XD.
> 
> Sasu: Cada vez me da más miedo que cumplas tu palabra.
> 
> Neko: ¬¬ Lo dices como si tardase meses en actualizar... mejor olvidenlo n.nu vamos a ver como el teme la riega nuevamente.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

—"No creo que sea correcto" —pensó mientras se vestía con un kimono morado antes de salir de la habitación y caminar a aquel lugar donde había pedido encontrarse el zorro.

—"Mendigo teme" —protestó parándose rápido y siguiéndolo, él no se bañó, pero si se tiñó pronto el pelo con una mezcla de hierbas negras, luego se fue corriendo al lugar, incluso se puso una máscara de zorro que ocultaría su identidad y llegando allí sacó cuatro colas—. "Con esto no notará mi olor, ahora a esperar que venga" —pues su olor era más intenso entre más colas sacaba.

Por su parte el omega caminó con tranquilidad hasta el árbol, donde supuestamente se encontraría con el misterioso zorro que había podido oler en el clan de los tigres.

—Se supone que ya debe estar aquí —pronunció en voz baja, mientras que miraba a todos lados cuando de la nada bajó del árbol una figura.

—Veo que viniste, me sorprenden que tu alfa te diera permiso.

—Na... mi Alfa no sabe que vine a verte —susurró, sintiéndose cada vez peor, era consciente que todo eso estaba mal y más porque hace unos minutos había tenido algo con el que era su macho.

Pese a las dudas, estaba rojo, pues el aroma del ser lo excitaba demasiado, al grado que bien podía sentir el cosquilleo en su entrada y como esta se humedecía levemente.

—¿Qué le hiciste al clan de los tigres? —Preguntó sin más, intentando no percibir su aroma tan delicioso.

—Creí que era obvio, los maté a casi todos porque son, o mejor dicho, eran un clan peligroso —se acercó a él y enredó al moreno entre sus colas dejando oler más su aroma—, pero no vine aquí para dar explicaciones, y algo me dice que tú tampoco.

—Basta —pidió, mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho, intentando alejarlo al sentir las colas rodeándolo, pero no pudo ni siquiera moverlo, aquel olor del ahora moreno le estaba volviendo aún más débil de lo que ya estaba—. Fue un error venir.

—Pero viniste gatito, y fue por algo —lo apresaba sin mucha fuerza en sus brazos para después sacar dos colas más incrementando el aroma—. Sabes qué quieres hacer esto y no lo niegues.

—Ni si quiera sé por qué me trajiste aquí —gruñó peleando un poco con las colas ajenas hasta que nuevamente el olor incrementó, haciéndolo temblar por completo, aquel aroma a testosterona le estaba volviendo loco, si las cosas seguían así, terminaría entregándose al zorro sin pena, cosa que no deseaba, su remordimiento no lo dejaría descansar nunca ya que no se sentía capaz de engañar al blondo y menos con aquel moreno.

—Llevo rato vigilándote, me atraes demasiado, y vi que ese clan te quería dar problemas, y ahora que ya no están, podrás estar bien, y como tal merezco un premio —dijo autosuficiente y muy seguro empezándolo a rozar la entrepierna con la rodilla mientras sus colas se restregaban por todo el cuerpo contrario.

—Naruto lo hubiera solucionado de otra manera —pudo decir mientras comenzaba a moverse un poco más en un nuevo intento de escapar—. ¡Ah! —Soltó un gemido algo fuerte ante las caricias en su miembro y por aquellas colas que no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes mucha fe en tu alfa no? —Aunque internamente estaba feliz de que el moreno le tuviera tanta confianza y lo enrolló entre sus colas—. Sasuke no te resistas, deseas hacerlo —le empezó a despojar del kimono y sacó otras dos colas que rozaron sus pezones.

—Él es diferente a los demás —no pudo evitar pensar en su pareja el cual de inmediato le hizo sentir un remordimiento de excitarse por las caricias en sus pezones que había provocado una corriente de placer.

Sacó la novena y última de sus colas que se enredó en la entrepierna del azabache empezando a masturbarlo.

—Ese alfa tuyo según sé es un vil mujeriego. ¿Cuántas hembras crees que tuvo? ¿O cuantas omegas piensas que pasaron por él antes de ti? —Le picó un poco, pues no era cierto que se hubiera acostado con otros aparte de su gatito.

—¡Espera! —Gimió con fuerza al sentir la masturbación en su miembro, recargándose en el contrario ya que sentía que caería al piso y es que se encontraba aun débil de lo que hace unos minutos había hecho con su pareja—. Naruto ya no es así —logró decir entre jadeos intentando no gemir, aunque aquello era imposible.

El mayor sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

—"Es cierto, al único que me interesa tener es a ti, mi Sasu" —volvió a usar la voz fingida para que no le reconociera—. Pues que suertudo ese chico de que encontró a alguien que le quiere —soltó al azabache de sus colas y lo arrinconó contra un árbol manoseándolo todo el cuerpo—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres nada conmigo? Si te niegas ahora dejaré de insistir y te dejaré regresar con tu Alfa.

—No quiero —gimió un poco por la sensación de sentirse arrinconado, teniendo aquel sensual hombre frente de él, acariciándolo de una manera tan lujuriosa.

—Es una pena que no quieras —una de sus colas se coló por debajo del kimono del moreno y se introdujo despacio en el acariciándole la próstata como última caricia—, supongo que ya debería irme, nos vemos luego gatito.

—¡Nya! —Soltó un grito, por la intromisión, sintiendo que estaba a punto de caer al suelo por el placer que sentía—. No te vayas —pidió jadeante, ese fue su punto de quiebre, mientras que se miraba con deseo y poco a poco se daba la vuelta para recargarse en el árbol, enseñando sus nalgas—. Necesito que me lo metas —rogó avergonzado.

La sonrisa debajo de su máscara se borró por completo, su pareja se entregaba a un completo desconocido, por un momento tuvo las ganas de irse de allí, pero deseaba saber que reacción tendría el azabache por lo que sin esperar se metió en él empezando un vaivén rápido y tomándolo fuerte de las caderas.

—¡Ah! —Gimió con fuerza ante la embestida y poco a poco comenzó a jadear por las penetraciones rápidas y bruscas, aunque se mordía el labio en un intento de no soltar ningún ruido ya que no deseaba humillarse más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo—. ¡Naruto! —Gritó el nombre de su alfa al sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía por una estocada.

—No digas el nombre de otro mientras te follo yo —le dio una fuerte nalgada que le dejó la mano marcada—. "¿Acaso se habrá acostado con otros también?" —Pensaba yendo de forma un tanto ruda.

Sasuke dejó escapar un grito por la nalgada, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear, pero por el agarre de su cintura, no terminó en el suelo.

—Se más suave —pidió mientras se aferraba del tronco, pues estaba acostumbrado a la delicadeza de su alfa, y cuando tuvo el primer orgasmo, volvió a gemir el nombre de su macho.

El zorro sintió emociones encontradas, por un lado, quería castigar al moreno por su "traición" pero por otro no deseaba lastimarlo así que bajó el ritmo un poco y después de un rato se corrió de lleno dentro.

—¡No adentro! —Alcanzó a pedir, aunque fue en vano pues sintió como este le llenaba, sus ojos quedaron abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas, dejando que las lágrimas de placer cayeran de estos para luego desplomarse en el suelo.

—Descuida —dijo saliendo de él—. Tu alfa te marcó y dejó su aroma impregnado en ti, él no sabrá lo que acaba de pasar —se acomodó la ropa—. Nos vemos luego, debo irme porque está cerca el amanecer, tú deberías hacer lo mismo —y dio un brinco al árbol para alejarse.

—El olor no es el problema —comentó en un susurro mientras se quedaba sentado para luego levantarse después de un rato, colocándose bien el kimono caminando a casa, entrando rápidamente al baño para lavarse con algo de fuerza, sintiéndose culpable.

El rubio se apresuró a correr a casa, se bañó rápidamente en el río para quitarse el tinte y se metió en el nido fingiendo dormir.

—"No puedo creerlo, me engañó, y con un extraño, él me prohibió tener un harem, pero bien que se va de fácil con otro y se atreve a gemir mi nombre" —pensaba entre triste, celoso y enojado.

Cuando el gatito terminó su larga ducha, fue al nido tomándole de la mano.

—Naruto, lo siento —susurró nunca había tenido algo así de fugaz con alguien, pero aquel olor lo había dominado por completo.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Preguntó fingiendo despertar—. ¿Qué pasó mi lindo gatito? —Se sentó en el nido y le acarició la mejilla, planeaba portarse tan cariñoso como siempre para no levantar sospecha, pero realmente deseaba golpear al moreno o por lo menos gritarle aquella "traición".

El menor se abrazó fuerte al rubio, apretándolo en sus brazos sin saber bien que hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decirle, pero quería quitarse esa amarga sensación que le oprimía el pecho.

—Yo... —lo abrazó aún más fuerte, seguramente algo malo pasaría si le decía, pero no deseaba que ocultarle las cosas—. Tuve algo con otro.

—"Apenas pasó, pero se le ve mal, quizá no haya estado con otro aparte de mí" —pensó soltándose de él—. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz Sasuke? ¿Acaso te traté mal desde que somos pareja? ¿O no te satisfago y saliste a buscar a otro macho? ¿O sencillamente estás conmigo porque soy el que te marcó y no tienes el mínimo sentimiento por mí?

—No, es que su olor era demasiado fuerte —confesó mirando al suelo de manera culpable—. Su aroma era muy excitante, es el único luego del tuyo que me ha provocado semejantes acciones —agachó un poco el rostro temiendo que este reaccionará mal y le pegara ya que había visto muchas veces como los alfas hacían eso.

—¿No pudiste controlarte? —Aunque el mismo sabía lo fuerte que era su aroma—. ¿Cómo podré estar contigo si no tengo la confianza en ti? Más cuando tú mismo me prohibiste tener un harem porque no querías que tuviera a otras, y me engañas revolcándote con otro... —calló unos momentos para serenarse—. ¿Sasuke que crees que pase ahora?

—Juro que me negué, no quería estar con él, pero continuó tocándome —susurró avergonzado, quedando con la cabeza agachada para luego alzar la mirada y verlo a los ojos—. Estarás enojado —bajó sus orejitas.

—No, de hecho, estoy decepcionado de ti —dijo en tono frío—, Sasuke voy a dar por terminado nuestro compromiso, no me importa que tu padre se enoje —deseaba saber si realmente el moreno deseaba estar con él o quería marcharse a buscar al "otro" alfa.

—No quiero terminar contigo —no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía ya que era algo totalmente extraño en su interior, se sentía como algo pesado en su pecho—. Nuestros clanes tendrán problemas —sustituyó su sentir por aquello que realmente sabría qué pasaría—. Quiero que tú seas mi alfa, si no lo hubiera deseado, me hubiera ido con Jugo —susurró nuevamente.

El gesto del contrario se aligeró al oír que no deseaba separarse, pero se volvió más pesado al saber que sólo lo hacía por sus clanes.

—Entonces te quedarás aquí si así lo quieres, pero ya no como mi pareja oficial, sino como alguien de mi harem —espetó serio, realmente no pensaba acostarse con otro que no fuera Sasuke—. Y tu padre no podrá reclamar si sabe que me engañaste con otro, así que tú decides.

Le miró a los ojos sorprendido antes de agachar la cabeza con las orejas caídas sin decir nada, ya no podía reclamar y pedir que no hubiera harem luego de lo que él había hecho, aunque tampoco lo veía muy gusto, el ojiazul iba a tener sexo constante con otro mientras él únicamente había cometido un error, pero ya no diría nada más, apartó la mirada para luego acostarse en el nido haciéndose ovillo.

Naruto se volvió a acostar dándole la espalda al morocho, era un mar de pensamientos, no sabía si el gatito lo quería realmente o estaba con él por la obligación de sus clanes, sencillamente permaneció mirando hacia el techo hasta pasado el mediodía donde su estómago ya rugía de hambre por lo que comenzó a salir.

El omega se despertó por el movimiento, había tenido un feo sueño donde el ojiazul lo olvidaba por completo, lo que le hizo sentir algo fuerte en su corazón.

—Vamos a comer —pidió al escuchar como el estómago de este sonaba.

No hubo respuesta, más que un asentimiento y use fueron al comedor, pero como el trigueño iba más adelante, aprovechó que vio a su prima para hacerle una petición.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Preguntó incrédula la pelirroja mirando a Sasuke.

—Sí, por favor, hazlo ahora.

Como el azabache iba más atrás, caminando medio lento por su entrada irritada no alcanzó a escuchar bien lo que hablaron.

—Hola —saludó tanto al líder como a la pelirroja que habían regresado por fin de su viaje antes de sentarse en su lugar.

—Buenos días Sasuke-chan —contestó amable al igual que Kushina—, hoy vendrá tu padre a entregar tu dote, le insistimos que no, pero ya ves cómo es, dentro de poco será su boda, así que quiero que vayas viendo tus ropas y pases con mi madre a que te revise —Naruto por su parte no dijo nada pues él si se pensaba en casar con el moreno.

Se quedó callado, mirando al rubio mayor para luego hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, sin decir nada más, ya que por alguna razón le había hecho feliz que su alfa no dijera nada, tal parecía que, sí se casaría con él, aunque en la comida se dedicó a ignorarlo, pues sí afirmaba que se casarían entonces Sasuke sabría qué no lo haría parte de su harem pues únicamente la pareja oficial podía casarse.

Terminando la comida, Naruto se levantó sin despedirse ni nada, pero esta vez no regresó al nido, sino que se fue rumbo a la entrada, Sasuke iba a seguirle, pero Karin le tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mi primo, me pidió que pasara tus cosas a donde duermen los omegas de los harems, no entiendo que sucede Sasu.

—No lo hagas, tuvimos una pequeña pelea, ya sabes cómo es Naruto, algo dramático —finalizó con una tenue sonrisa.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? —Se fue con él a una banca del jardín.

—No fue nada, un error mío —sonrió un poco, mirando los alfas moverse, suspirando un poco—. ¿El dobe irá a cazar?

—Sí, ya sus lesiones están bien, pero bueno, me da gusto saber que no fue nada.

—¿A dónde irán a cazar? —Le miró curioso mientras sentía un poco de preocupación ya que las heridas que había tenido sí habían sido graves—. ¿Aquí ustedes no pueden ir de caza?

—No, sólo los machos —esta vez ella se quedó impresionada por el comentario, en la naturaleza de los zorros los cachorros nacían ciegos, por lo que requerían de su madre y por eso los machos se iban solos.

—Ya veo... —comentó incómodo, en su clan rápidamente los cachorros se hacían independientes aparte que siempre eran camadas grandes por lo que ambos padres tenían que salir a cazar—. Hace tiempo no salgo a cazar, me agradaría hacerlo.

—Pues si mi primo está enojado dudo que te deje, en fin, ya se le pasará —sonrió viendo como unos omegas iban a despedir a sus parejas.

—Supongo que le puedo preguntar —y fue con su rubio esperando que este se encontrara menos enojado—. Dobe...

—¿Qué pasa? Supongo que Karin ya te dijo que te irás con los omegas de harem —le miró bastante serio—. Y no protestes, esa es la condición que te puse para estar aquí.

—No lo haré y de todos modos no vengo a discutir eso —le miró a los ojos antes de suspirar un poco—. Quiero ir a cazar.

—No, te quedas aquí y no se diga más —gruñó enojado pues el moreno no tenía idea de lo que hizo y no parecía arrepentido.

—Naruto... —tomó su mano de manera firme—. Sé que cometí un error y lo siento —decidió disculparse antes de agachar un poco la mirada.

—Tú no entiendes Sasuke —suspiró pues no comprendía la diferencia entre lujuria, amor y cariño—. "Pero ya me encargaré de enseñarle" —y sin decir más se fue rumbo con los demás machos.

El azabache se quedó allí, apretando un poco los labios por aquello, no entendía bien que había hecho tan grave, el ojiazul lo había violado cuando ni siquiera se conocían y sabía perfectamente que era un total mujeriego, no comprendía entonces porque el enojo por aquel pequeño error que no había podido controlarse por el olor.

~~~~~~~~

Después de regresar a casa con un buen botín de carnes y pescado, fue de visita al clan de los leones con una amiga de infancia, quien sabía que era un Biju para contarle su problema.

—Ya entiendo —dijo pensativa después de oír el relato—, toma en cuenta que tu aroma es muy fuerte.

—Lo sé Shion, pero hasta tú te controlas estando cerca mío, Sasuke debe entender que no puede hacer eso únicamente por un aroma o lujuria, que tal que la próxima vez ve a Bee —un toro con ocho colas—, o a Yagura —una tortuga con tres.

—Dudo mucho que Sasuke supiera bien lo que hacía, piénsalo, él a diferencia de ti no sabe nada de relaciones, eres su primer pareja, además por el hecho de que te lo dijo, si hubiera sido más listo se habría quedado callado.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

—Según sé, su clan es muy cerrado a la sexualidad y al ser chico no sabe bien de sentimientos por lo que debe estar confundido, ignóralo unos días, hazle sentir que ya no lo quieres, así se dará cuenta.

~~~~~~~~

Sasuke por su parte se había quedado en su habitación sin ánimos de hacer absolutamente nada hasta que escuchó unos golpeteos en su puerta, se levantó con pereza y abrió, eran un par de cachorritos buscando a su pareja que cuando vieron que no estaba se entristecieron, por lo que él mismo se ofreció a jugar con ellos y así fue como pasó toda la tarde corriendo y jugueteando con aquellos pequeños.

—¿A dónde se habrá metido ese dobe? —Notó que los machos ya habían regresado, pensaba mientras abrazaba algunos cachorritos que no dejaban de brincar y saltar un poco para luego dejarlos en el suelo regresando a su habitación deseaba bañarse antes de que su rubio llegara.

Luego de un rato de estar en la ducha, miró a su alfa acostado en el nido y sin hacer ruido se acurrucó de la misma manera a su lado para dormir calientito, pero este ni se inmutó, no le dijo nada, ni lo rechazó o reclamó de nueva cuenta el "engaño" sino que se dedicó a fingir que no estaba allí.

—Cometí un error, yo te perdoné esa vez y tú no puedes perdonarme a mí —Gruñó antes de levantarse, dispuesto a irse a sentar a cualquier lado.

—¡Ah! Eso, descuida Sasuke ya no estoy molesto, realmente me da igual —se encogió de hombros y se estiró perezosamente.

El menor no dijo nada más, se acomodó bien el kimono para salir de la habitación con un enorme rostro de tristeza y algo de frustración ya que su pecho le dolía, seguramente se sentía mal por algo, pero no sabía bien, pero se sentía de una manera que nunca lo había experimentado.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Naru: QoQ Al teme le valgo madres.
> 
> Neko: En resumen sí.
> 
> Sasu: Ya dobe, deja de ser tan dramático.
> 
> Neko: Mejor pasemos rápido a los avances porque ya me quiero dormir XD
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> -Sasuke se pone celoso.
> 
> -El gatito volverá a ir en busca del "misterioso" alfa.
> 
> -Drama
> 
> Neko: Y algo más XD.
> 
> Sasu: No sé ni para qué pedí los avances, mejor voy a preparar ramen para ver si así e le baja el berrinche al dobe.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


	8. Y en las malas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: Sólo por aclarar XD no olvidé subir el capítulo, sólo tenía flojera, y como tengo ya sueñito Xd haré demasiado breves las notas del inicio.
> 
> Sasu: Gracias... creo.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

Una semana transcurrió pronto y Naruto apenas miraba al moreno, se portaba indiferente, no le hablaba más que lo indispensable, tampoco lo había tocado y actuaba casi como si no existiera, aunque si pasaba bastante tiempo por las tardes con Shion paseando por los jardines y jugueteando tal y como lo hacían antes.

Mientras Sasuke la había pasado sintiendo aquella opresión en el pecho que no lograba entender que era, cada vez que veía al rubio pasar tanto tiempo con aquella leona, le hacía tener ganas de llorar, aunque se controlaba, hasta que no pudo más y explotó esa noche.

—¡Ya no quiero seguir aquí! —Gritó al ojiazul cuando este llegó a la habitación.

—¿Y por qué? Piensa que si no te casas conmigo habrá problemas entre nuestros clanes.

—No me importan los problemas, ya no quiero estar aquí —susurró mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—"Bien, ya se está dando cuenta" —lo único que deseaba era que el morocho aceptase sus sentimientos—. Pero dime por qué ya no quieres estar aquí, debes tener un motivo. ¿O es que quieres ir a buscar a ese alfa con quien me engañaste?

—¡Sí! Quiero irme con ese alfa —dijo molesto antes de comenzar a caminar a la puerta aun con la mirada baja—. Para que tú puedas estar con esa omega, finalmente sólo estás conmigo porque fui un revolcón más.

—Ya veo —suspiró cabizbajo, a final de cuentas el moreno no le quería, pensó que en ese tiempo ya se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero no fue así por lo que sencillamente le dejó marchar

Sasuke fue corriendo al cuarto de Karin donde la abrazó apenas le abrió, aferrándose a la pelirroja comenzando a llorar un poco.

—Naruto... —y entre sollozos comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado—. Me duele verlo con esa leona.

—Mi Sasu —consoló intentando calmarlo—, estás así porque le quieres, te duele el pensar que Shion te lo quite, pero si le has sido infiel a mi primo seguro él también está dolido, verás, existen varios tipos de sentimientos, por ese alfa sólo sentiste lujuria, deseo, pero no amor.

—Únicamente lo hice con ese macho por el olor, con Naruto lo hago porque me gusta sentirlo cerca de mí —explicó apenado para luego suspirar un poco, intentando tranquilizarse—. A Naruto lo amo.

—Bien —acarició la mejilla del otro pues entre zorros eran demasiado cariñosos—, y conociendo a Naruto también te ama, pero está dolido, por eso trata de darte celos con Shion, Sasu aun si te excitaste, no era motivo para hacerlo con otro, pero eso es algo que ya no puedes cambiar, sólo si lo vuelves a ver no lo hagas con él.

Negó con la cabeza al escuchar lo que había dicho, había aprendido que estaba bastante mal el que se hubiera dejado llevar por aquellos primitivos sentimientos.

—Gracias Karin —después de tranquilizarse, regresó a su recámara ya que quería hablar con el zorro con tranquilidad.

Apenas entró, miles de plumas volaban por la habitación y todo estaba hecho un desastre, el trigueño había rotó todas las almohadas en un ataque de rabia cuando se marchó el minino.

—¿Dobe? —Llamó moviendo las manos para alejar las plumas de él—. Yo, no quiero irme, quiero quedarme a tu lado —habló seguro.

—Vete con ese alfa, que te deje de preocupar lo que pase en el clan, es a ese macho a quien deseas.

—No es lo que deseo. Te deseo a ti, lo qué pasó con ese alfa no significa nada al pensar a ti.

—¿Entonces qué sientes por mí? Yo sé bien lo que siento hacia ti, te amo. ¿Y tú?

—Te amo —confesó apenado por decir aquello, en su clan no eran muy expresivos así que decir algo como eso era bastante serio.

—¿Entonces te quedarás conmigo? —Sonrió verdaderamente por primera vez en días y le tomó de las manos—. Pero eso sí, planeo tener un harem, creo que Shion sería la primera —dijo lo último para ver su reacción.

—Sí, quiero quedarme aquí —tomó la mano del ajeno mientras acariciaba un poco estas, aunque cuando escuchó aquello del harem inmediatamente alzó el rostro mirándolo molesto—. ¡No quiero! Quiero ser el único en el quien te metas.

—De manera que mi hembra si puede irse con otro macho, pero a mí no me deja —se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar enojado—. Gato infiel —dijo infantil.

—Fue culpa tuya, por no satisfacerme —intentó excusarse, aunque era mentira.

—Con que aquella noche que lo hicimos no te satisficiste y saliste a buscar macho, claro, es mi culpa por no follarte bien que me engañaras. Gracias, me siento mejor —lo miró con un tic en el ojo.

—Sí, es tu culpa —le sacó la lengua como niño pequeño cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues no pienso dejar que vuelvas a usar ese pretexto —y lo jaló para empezar a hacerle el amor sin darle oportunidad de descanso.

~~~~~~~~

Por tres días, Naruto no salía de él ni para comer pues lo llevó así al comedor mientras él aún estaba en su interior, no le daba descanso ni cuando dormían, se aseguraba de meterle su miembro bien dentro quedando pegados gracias a su nudo por las noches.

Mientras Sasuke se encerraba en al baño, él aprovechó para meter una carta y un mechón de su transformación para invitarle nuevamente al sitio donde se habían visto, quería ver si su gatito había aprendido bien su lección.

Cuando el morocho salió del baño, se dirigió a su ropa de donde notó un aroma diferente, encontrando la nota, se removió al sentir aquel olor que tanto le excitaba.

—No —y con un suave gesto de enojo tomó las dos cosas y se las dio al rubio que fingía recién entrar a la recámara—. Me acosa —dijo infantil.

—¿Este es el macho con quien me engañaste? —Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia—. ¿No irás a verlo hoy? —Le devolvió la carta—. Quizás ahora te folle mejor que la otra noche.

—Me duelen mucho las piernas y las nalgas para ir —habló en un notable regaño, para luego acomodarse en las almohadas, mirando la carta con cierta curiosidad, no entendía porque le había vuelto a llamar, aunque tal vez podría ser importante.

Ambos se acostaron, el mayor pendiente por si su pareja salía y debía apresurarse para que le diera tiempo de llegar antes.

Mientras el azabache se quedó mirando la carta para luego de que entrase la madrugada, levantarse y colocarse ropa pues había estado totalmente desnudo por casi todo el día.

—Duele... —se quejó en un susurro al sentir el dolor de sus caderas, pero, aun así, caminó hasta donde había acordado encontrarse con el zorro quien ya le esperaba allí.

El macho se veía levemente agitado, pues se había tenido que apresurar para que le diera tiempo de teñirse el cabello y cambiarse, aunque por suerte cuando sacaba más de una cola su velocidad aumentaba.

—Llegas tarde, ya estaba por irme.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con algo de suavidad, caminando hasta el moreno para luego verle con algo de enojo por todo lo que había pasado—. ¿Por qué me citaste?

—Quería verte de nuevo. ¿Qué te parece si repetimos lo de la ves pasada? —Y sin esperar más sacó sus nueves colas que se restregaron por el cuerpo del contrario.

Se sorprendió y apartó las colas de su cuerpo sin importar que por dentro se estremecía por el olor y caricias.

—¡Detente! No vine para eso.

—Seguro la pasamos bien, anda, deja a ese alfa tuyo y ven conmigo, yo te satisfago mucho mejor —le volvió a rodear con sus colas y una se introdujo despacio en él.

—¡Para! —Se arqueó un poco por la sensación de la intromisión, intentó sacarla, mientras temblaban un poco sus piernas—. ¡No quiero!

—¿Seguro que no quieres que lo hagamos? Tu alfa no sabrá nada, si no quieres, me iré y ya.

—No quiero hacer eso —se quejó intentado recobrar su compostura, gimiendo un poquito antes de mirarle apenado—. ¿Qué hiciste con Jugo? —Preguntó al recobrar la compostura.

—Nada, él se me fue —quitó las colas y lo soltó—. Está bien gatito, debo irme, no te volveré a molestar más, nos vemos —ya tranquilo se dio a la tarea de irse brincando entre los arboles rumbo al clan.

—Se fue... —repitió para comenzar a caminar de nuevo a casa y más específico al cuarto de su pareja.

El rubio se metió pronto al nido, ya tranquilo pues ahora confiaba en que su azabache no se entregaría a otro, sencillamente se dedicó a esperarle mientras fingía dormir

Tan pronto llegó a su habitación y se despojó de su ropa, metiéndose en el nido para regresar a su labor de dormir ya que no deseaba ni siquiera levantarse para tomar agua, y poco después su pareja y volteó a abrazarlo.

—Naruto estoy cansado —se quejó en el oído ajeno, mientras se acurrucaba, buscando calor ya que sentía frío por el clima de afuera.

—Sí, casi no te he dejado tranquilo, pero ahora no puedes decir que tu macho no te cumple.

—No es justo —hizo un suave puchero mientras se dejaba hacer, aunque con los ojos un poquito cerrados por la sensación de cansancio—. Ya no dejaré que me toques —se quejó.

—Pero tú te quejaste de que no te satisfacía, yo sólo quiero complacerte bien —le giró y bajó la ropa para meter su miembro rojo que ya estaba así por tanta fricción—. Me quiero dormir así contigo.

Soltó un gemido por la sensación, mirando al rubio con las mejillas rojas.

—¡Sal! —Se removió un poco para no mover el miembro que estaba en su interior—. Ya dormimos así dos días.

—Y vamos por el tercero, y no te muevas más que si se me despierta por completo te hago el amor de nuevo —aunque en realidad ya le dolía su miembro.

El gatito gruñó, pero terminó dejándose hacer, intentando dormir de esa manera, aunque claramente era un tanto incómodo, le dolía un poco su entrada por tantas embestidas.

El rubio lo abrazó y poco después se quedó dormido hasta las diez de la mañana, estaba tan aferrado al menor que de vez en cuando se movía en aquel interior sin quererlo realmente.

—¡Ah! —Gimió un poquito fuerte al sentir como le tocaba un punto sensible—. ¡Sácalo! —Se quejó empujado al otro por la mejilla.

El rubio se despertó y finalmente salió.

—Te quejas mucho —aunque la verdad era que su miembro ya dolía horrores—, ¿Para que quitarlo si lo volveré a meter? —Alardeó, pues seguramente necesitaría unos días de reposo—. Vamos a comer

—No lo harás —se quejó antes de mirarle con recelo para luego hacer un suave puchero, dejando a flote su actitud infantil—. No quiero levantarme, estoy cansado.

—Bien, pediré que te traigan la comida, yo debo ir a cazar —se despidió con un beso y dio indicaciones a su prima de que le llevase a su pareja el desayuno al nido.

Karin lucía rara, esta vez se portó más seria, era como si supiera algo, pero no quería decirle nada al ojiazul, prefería hablarlo con Sasuke primero, y este cuando le llevó el desayuno lo notó de inmediato.

—¿Karin qué pasa?

—Tsunade-sama me dijo que el otro día lo notó cuando te vio, que tu aroma cambió levemente —hizo una pausa para dar la noticia lo más calmo que pudo—. Tienes semana y media de estar preñado, no hay duda de eso.

—Preñado... —susurró para sí mismo, llevando sus manos hasta su vientre el cual acarició un poco para luego caer en cuenta de algo—. ¿Quién es el padre? —Preguntó asustado al recordar moreno con el que había tenido relaciones alguna vez.

—Pues Naruto quien más... —movía feliz la cola cuando entendió lo que pasaba—. Ese alfa se corrió dentro tuyo —concluyó viéndolo sería—. Lo siento Sasu no hay forma de saber quién es el padre, pero si es aquel sujeto lo mejor será que huyas lejos.

—¿Qué huya? —Se le quedó mirando un momento antes de hacer un leve gesto de enojo.

—Si tus cachorros son de aquel alfa es una grave falla, tu pareja puede pedir su sangre, no creo que mi primo te pida matarlos aun si no son suyos, pero él será el próximo heredero, el Concejo de sabios podría exigirlo, Sasuke si no quieres que maten a tus hijos debes huir.

Se asustó bastante por aquello, en verdad que los zorros eran un clan realmente extraño, hasta se podía decir que salvajes ahora que los conocía más a fondo.

—Pero aún pueden ser de Naruto —dijo dudoso ya que no sabía bien que hacer—. Prefiero irme... —comentó al pensar que no podría soportar el ver cómo eran asesinados sus cachorros—. Karin, ayúdame a traer mis cosas —ya que sabía que si veía a su pareja no podría evitar decirle.

—Descuida, supongo que si son de mi primo podrás regresar y seguro el entiende —intentó animarle antes de ir a traer algunas ropas y algo de dinero.

No tardó en regresar con dos maletas grandes, y antes de que el minino le preguntase, la chica respondió.

—Yo iré contigo, podremos quedarnos en otro pueblo en lo que nacen tus cachorros.

—Lo siento —se apenó un poco por todo lo que le estaba haciendo hacer la chica, pero sin decir algo más, emprendió su caminar a la salida del clan y muy pronto a la salida del pueblo

Llevaba cierta sonrisa tenue, no lo negaba, estaba feliz de saber que tendría uno o quizá más cachorritos de encargo, lo único que lamentaba era que por su error ahora ellos tuvieran que crecer sin padre o lejos de este.

—Deberías mandarle una carta a mi primo, así no se preocupará y sabrá porque te fuiste, no sea que piense que lo abandonaste por ese macho y se case con otra —lo dijo pensando claramente en Hinata o incluso Shion que podrían entrar al asecho cuando se supiera que Sasuke había huido.

—El dobe sabe que lo amo, no creo que crea que me fui por ese alfa —susurró antes de encogerse de hombros y apretar un poco los labios—. Si los cachorros no son de él, no quiero regresar al clan —finalizó antes de continuar su caminar a paso firme.

—Y si no son suyos podrías hablar con él para que los reconozca, así podrías volver al clan sin riesgo —le miraba afligida saliendo del pueblo con él, pero este negó con la cabeza sin saber bien que decirle.

—No quiero, no podría verle a los ojos, estos cachorros no tienen la culpa y en el clan no los verán bien si su padre es aquel alfa —susurró antes de continuar caminando, prefería que sus bebes tuvieran una vida relativamente agradable en algún pueblito que en el clan donde tal vez les podrían hacer mal o directamente negarles la vida, aunque eso significase renunciar al hombre que ama.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: XD Ya saben que soy malota a causa de un trauma con mi naranjo que se secó.
> 
> Naru & Sasu: ¡¿Y nosotros que culpa tenemos?! 
> 
> Neko: No se enojen y les doy los avences.
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> -Naru busca a Sasu.
> 
> -Reaparece Juugo.
> 
> Neko: Con eso basta ¡Muajaja! *Huye a esconderse* 
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


	9. Mientras tenga vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fic: 
> 
> Neko: Antes de que empiecen los reclamos de que la semana pasada no actualicé como prometí, este miércoles fue mi cumpleaños por lo que usaré eso de escudo para que no me regañen.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬# Al menos ya estoy más calmado de que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.
> 
> Neko: En verdad lamento quedarles mal, pero con un evento de subastas que hubo en mi grupo de Facebook estuve bastante ocupada, cada que intentaba hacerlo me entraban mensajes y preferí aplazar la continuación, sin mencionar que ni había respondido todos sus hermosos comentarios.
> 
> Sasu: Deja de excusas y disculpas y sube la conti que ya quiero saber lo que pasará.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

—¡Sasuke! —Buscaba desesperado al azabache por todos lados, al no encontrar sus cosas se alarmó creyendo que se había dio, y no se equivocó.

—En su clan no está —llegó Deidara que se veía cansado, sudado, como si se hubiera echado una carrera—. Itachi tampoco tiene idea de que le pudo haber pasado.

—No comprendo, estábamos bien, y de repente, sin dar una explicación sólo se marchó.

—Se habrá ido con algún alfa, Naruto, ambos sabemos que su relación no inició de la mejor manera, y puede que ame a alguien más.

—No —espetó firme—. Mi gatito me ama a mí, sé que algo malo debió suceder.

—Debe ser por el embarazo, a veces los omegas se alteran demasiado por las hormonas, más porque el hijo que espera será un híbrido —explicó Tsunade.

—¿Preñado? —Se quedó pasmado por unos breves segundos pasando de la felicidad al horror pues había comprendido lo que pasó—. Es culpa mía, que huyera es por mi causa.

Se imaginó que Sasuke debió de haber creído que su pequeño podía ser de aquel zorro con quien supuestamente le fue infiel, pues él no sabía que ambos eran la misma persona, y temiendo que los matasen por las estúpidas y absurdas leyes de su clan, optó por huir.

—Voy a buscarle, prepárenme un caballo —ordenó con voz seria, pero al mismo tiempo con miedo de no poderle encontrar y por lo que el azabache le haría una vez que se enterase de la verdad.

~~~~~~~~

Se refugiaron en un pequeño pueblito neutral donde rentaron una cabaña apta para tres personas, de que se fueran ya habían pasado cinco meses, había vivido bastante bien con Karin, era una chica amable, algo ruidosa cuando lo deseaba, pero finalmente era agradable el estar con ella, aunque eso cambió luego de unos días ya que Suigetsu había llegado al pueblo, ayudándolo con bastantes cosas, pero a la misma vez, discutiendo por todo con la pelirroja.

Aunque sus amigos eran buena compañía, no podía dejar de pensar en su rubio pues le extrañaba mucho, y con las hormonas necesitaba enormemente a su alfa, pero cada que quería correr a sus brazos, recordaba que por su falta la vida de sus pequeños podrían correr peligro.

—¡Hum! —Gruñó un poco al sentirse cansado, casi no se notaba su vientre abultado, aparte de que el usar kimonos le hacían disimular aún más esa pequeña pancita—. Me tuvieron que mandar a comprar fruta —suspiró para sí, ya que Karin limpiaba y Suigetsu fue a cazar.

Sin darse cuenta, un macho le observaba incrédulo, como si no diera cabida de encontrarlo en un pueblito así, sonrió mirándole con hambre, únicamente se había estado ocultando, pero ver al omega fue una grata sorpresa, y no pensaba volver a perderlo pues incluso hasta lo siguió a su casa.

—Con que aquí vive —el hombre, alto, fuerte y con una cicatriz de su último enfrentamiento se marchó, Jugo debía hacer otra cosa antes de ir a reclamar a su presa, debía asegurarse que podría quebrar al omega, que esta vez se quedaría a su lado, por lo que pensaba hacerle creer que era lo único que le quedaba.

~~~~~~~~

Naruto por su parte recibió rumores de que un lindo gato azabache y una zorra pelirroja al lado de un hurón estaban viviendo en aquel lugar por lo que sin esperar fue a ver, aunque no encontró mucho rastro decidió seguir buscando allí, con la esperanza de que el gatito fuera su azabache.

Jugo tenía planes diferentes, quería molestar, hacerle creer a Sasuke que su pareja le había olvidado y que él sería lo mejor y lo único que podía conseguir, por lo que mandó a hacer un cartel donde se anunciaba la boda de Naruto con una leona rubia de nombre Shion.

Sasuke estaba en casa, cansado, últimamente le pasaba más seguido, apenas caminaba un poco y ya le daba sueño, sin mencionar que ya dormía demasiado, por suerte contaba con Karin y Suigetsu que le ayudaban o no hubiera podido sobrevivir solo, apenas estaba cerrando los ojos cuando la llegada intempestiva de alguien le hizo sobresaltar.

—¡Naruto se va a casar con una leona! —Suigetsu le gritó casi a todo pulmón, dejando al pelinegro de piedra, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban poco a poco de lágrimas.

—¡Idiota! —Karin le golpeó—. No debes dar este tipo de noticias así, además me resulta difícil creer lo que dices mi primo. Ama a Sasu, quizás solo sea un error, además, Sasuke le mandó una carta.

—No la mandé, no quería que, si mis bebes salían del otro alfa, Naruto supiera de eso —respondió en un hilo de voz, teniendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

—¿Y si vamos con él? Quizás entienda —la pelirroja le abrazó intentando dar consuelo.

El omega negó con la cabeza, suspirando con cierta suavidad para luego mirar a otro lado.

—Si él quiere estar con ella no me importa —comentó algo dolido, apretó los labios y suspiró un poco para ir a la habitación—. No quiero que me molesten —pidió antes de encerrarse.

~~~~~~~~

Se había quedado llorando desde la tarde, aunque comenzó a intentar quitar aquellas sensaciones de su cuerpo ya que sabía que si seguía de esa manera lastimaría a sus cachorritos ya que se había enterado que eran tres, lo que le generaba más angustia.

Cuando la noche llegó Jugo entró a la casa y empujó a Suigetsu cuando este fue a abrazarlo, incluso también empujó a Karin y entró azotando la puerta a la recámara de su presa.

—Tiempo sin verte mi lindo minino, me da gusto ver que la última vez me defendiste.

—¡Ah! —Soltó un jadeo por el miedo al escuchar la voz de Jugo—. Sal de aquí —gruñó, temiendo que hiciera algo que pudiera lastimar a sus pequeños.

—Pero sí vine a verte desde muy lejos y así me recibes —le jaló un tanto brusco—. Supongo que ya sabes que Naruto se casará con esa leona, sé que hueles a ese alfa, pero con gusto te recibiré en el harem que estoy por iniciar.

—¡Ah! —Se quejó por la manera brusca en la que lo había jalado—. ¡Suéltame idiota! —Gruñó, empujando el pecho ajeno con sus manos las cuales no dejaban de ejercer fuerza.

—¿Y ese bulto en tu estómago? Así no te recibiré, descuida, ya te ayudo a sacarlo —lo tumbó al suelo y empezó a golpearlo en el abdomen.

—¡Jugo no! ¡Basta! —Gritó antes de colocar los brazos alrededor de su vientre protegiéndolo, aunque aun así sintió el golpe, quedándose en el suelo, con un enorme gesto de dolor, retorciéndose un poco por culpa de este antes de cerrar con fuerza los ojos mientras poco a poco comenzaba a llorar.

El minino se cubría lo más que podía, se había echo bolita protegiendo a sus cachorros, sabía que no podía pelear, que no le ganaría, se sentía tan impotente como nunca en su vida, rezaba porque algún milagro sucediera, y su súplica fue escuchada.

El aroma a sangre impregnó el sitio pues ambos machos comenzaron una feroz pelea mientras el omega se alejaba a una esquina para que no fueran a dañarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Naruto no quiso alargar la batalla, sólo sacó dos colas, con eso y el enojo que sentía de ver como le habían dejado a su amado fue más que suficiente para poder contra él en poco tiempo, sólo le interesaba una cosa, ver a su hembra y cachorros.

El tigre apenas fue capaz de entender que quien atacó a su clan había sido el rubio pues su muerte fue ciertamente rápida.

—Mi Sasuke —se acercó viendo el mal estado en el que estaba, lo que más le aterró fue ver la gran cantidad de sangre que escurría de sus piernas pues el kimono que usaba estaba prácticamente empapado.

—Mis cachorros —gimoteó mientras le miraba con los ojos rojos por el llanto apretando sus labios con fuerza, sin importarle el que le saliera sangre de estos—. Debes salvar a mis cachorros —pidió mientras que poco a poco sentía que estaba cerca de desmayarse.

—Descuida, salvaremos a los pequeños, lo prometo —cuando el moreno se desmayó sacó sus nueve colas y con toda velocidad convertido en un zorro enorme se llevó a Sasuke en su lomo, sosteniéndolo con sumo cuidado con ayuda de sus colas para que no fuera a caer o lastimarse más.

Tardó casi una hora para acercarse lo más que pudo al clan, se había ido entre las montañas y bosques, no quería que lo vieran y se supiera su secreto, aunque minutos más tarde estaba con los suyos, donde Tsunade ya se preparaba para salvar al moreno y a los cachorros.

—No será fácil, pero haré lo que pueda, debes saber que quizá no pueda salvarles a todos —miró seria a Naruto mientras trataba de parar el sangrado—. Aún le faltaba un mes para dar a luz.

El periodo de gestación de los gatos solían ser de seis meses, pero de los zorros era de ocho, y ya que los niños eran híbridos, el embarazo ya de por sí era complicado.

—Si llegase el momento —recordaba las palabras del moreno pidiendo que salvase a sus cachorros—. Quiero que salves a Sasuke —concluyó con profundo pesar tomando la mano del omega.

Tsunade asintió, entendía lo difícil que había sido tomar esa decisión para su nieto quien se moría de ganas de tener muchos pequeños, pero su amor por el moreno era mayor.

Sasuke no paraba de sangrar, su rostro palidecía al grado de parecer un cadáver, pero los gestos de dolor que hacía inconscientemente delataban que seguía con vida.

—Hay que ver si los niños aún están vivos después de tantos golpes el líquido amniótico se ha pudo haber regado.

Dos omegas que se encontraban allí sacaron al alfa, era mejor que no estuviera presente pues el lazo a veces les hacía reaccionar al dolor, y el instinto se apoderaba de ellos haciéndoles creer que querían dañar a los cachorros o a su pareja en vez de ayudarles.

—Esperen, quiero estar presente, no me quiero separar de él —pedía, pero en cuando cerraron la puerta, no pudo volver a entrar.

Si bien Naruto marcó al menor cuando le tomó en el bosque por primera vez, esta nunca fue definitiva, pues Sasuke no la aceptó por completo al no ser consciente de sí del todo, se supondría que la recibiría durante la boda, pero como el minino se fue, no pudieron hacer la ceremonia.

Pero la parte que sí los unía, estaba haciendo que el ojiazul sintiera un dolor desgarrador en el pecho, era como si se llevasen a su alma gemela, antes no lo sintió por la testosterona, pero ahora que la preocupación se apoderó de él, sentía como si le apretasen su corazón desde dentro, y la opresión empeoraba conforme la vida del minino se apagaba junto con la de los cachorros.

Se quedó afuera, en el piso respirando con dificultad, no se daba cuenta del paso del transcurso del tiempo, hasta que aquella opresión desapareció.

—Él está bien —no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de eso, se levantó con dificultad, aun debía saber si habían salvado a sus cachorritos.

La puerta se abrió, Tsunade lucía cansada, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, la mujer llevaba un rostro serio.

—Tú hembra vivirá, en cuanto a tus cachorros, tengo tristes noticias que darte.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Naru: ¡¿Cómo lo pudiste dejar así?!
> 
> Neko: Muy fácil, solamente puse el "continuará" y ya, cualquiera puede hacerlo, y es más, ni en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá que iba a decir Tsunade :v pero mejor les doy los spoilers para picarlos más XD.
> 
> Spoilers: 
> 
> -Naruto le confiesa a Sasu ser el "otro" alfa.
> 
> -Breve explicación de los Biju.
> 
> Neko: Y sólo les recuerdo, que si me matan no hay conti *huye*.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


	10. Dedicaré

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: Para que no se me echen encima XD esta vez les traigo tempranito la continuación.
> 
> Sasu: Era lo mínimo que debías hacer después de que nos dejaste con la intriga.
> 
> Neko: Y mejor ni les digo que lo que iba a decir Tsunade se sabrá hasta después XD pero mirando el lado amable, este capítulo está tranquilito.
> 
> Naru: Define "tranquilito".
> 
> Neko: :D Nadie muere... aún XD.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

Tan pronto despertó, se removió un poco, abriendo lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación.

—¡Ah! —Gimió por el dolor para luego recordar todo lo que había pasado, llevando de inmediato sus manos a su vientre, con sumo cuidado, espanto y miedo—. ¿Cómo están mis bebés? —Su tono denotaba profunda tristeza.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien —dijo Naruto que estaba junto a él tomándole la mano esperando que este despertara—. Nuestros cachorritos se salvaron, pero debes tener mucho reposo, y uno de ellos debe tener cuidados especiales en cuanto nazca.

Omitió decirle que por los golpes podrían presentar defectos al nacer, pero no había forma de saberlo con seguridad, por lo que omitió decirle lo que Tsunade le contó.

El moreno le sonrió con bastante amor y alivio, sintiendo como nuevamente sus ojos se llenaban de gruesas lágrimas, terminando por derramarlas cuando este le tomó de la mano.

—Naruto... yo... —tartamudeó antes de mirar su vientre—. Tal vez no sean tuyos.

—Sasu, son míos, lo puedo asegurar —tomó aire para armarse de valor—. Verás, aquel alfa en el bosque con quien lo hiciste bueno... —una a una dejó salir todas sus colas—. Era yo.

Se sorprendió por lo que le dijo antes de levantarse y darle una fuerte bofetada al trigueño, mirándolo con ira.

—¡Casi pierdo a mis cachorros por tu mentira! Me sentí culpable y eras tú —gruñó antes de darle la espalda.

—Si me hubieras contado que estabas de encargo te lo hubiera dicho —dijo bajito y apenado mientras guardaba sus colas dejando sólo una—. Sasuke este tiempo que te fuiste te busqué como desesperado, no sabes lo mucho que me preocupé por ti.

El omega no dijo nada, se quedó callado, apretando con algo de fuerza los labios, sintiéndose bastante triste y enojado.

—Quiero estar solo —pidió molesto mientras continuaba dándole la espalda—. Dile a Karin que entre.

—Sí Sasu, estaré a fuera por si me necesitas —comprendía el enojo del moreno por lo que no protestó, y poco después entró la pelirroja.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se quedó acariciando su vientre con cierta suavidad y cariño recordándose que no era bueno hacer corajes pues podría perjudicar a sus niños que ya habían pasado por mucho.

—Naruto es el alfa moreno.

La zorra abrió los ojos con asombro, ya el azabache le había contado de su encuentro con el Biju con quien supuestamente tuvo una aventura.

—Eso no puede ser, los Biju —o seres con más de una cola—, son monstros muy terribles y agresivos.

—Cuando lo hice con el dobe esa vez fue agresivo —contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando al suelo—. Me engañó y me hizo sentir culpable cuando él siempre fue con quien tuve algo.

—Me cuesta trabajo creerlo —se levantó y le acarició la espalda—. Descuida, yo haré algo —lo tapó y salió corriendo con rumbo al Concejo de sabios zorros para contarles lo que pasaba con Naruto.

—No hagas nada Karin —pero esta ya salía del lugar, mientras él se encontraba en la cama, acariciando su vientre con suavidad, mirando un poco el techo antes de suspirar, tal vez estaba siendo duro con el rubio, aunque aquel engaño suyo le había echo mucho mal—. Naruto... ven.

El alfa que estaba afuera esperando entró de prisa, no había escuchado su conversación, pero se mantenía atento por si su gatito deseaba algo o tenía, aunque fuera la más mínima molestia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres algo?

—No, sólo quería que los sintieras —susurró algo apenado, tanto que sus mejillas se volvieron color carmín.

—No sabes cuánto deseaba hacer esto —le acarició el vientre despacio—. Son muy fuertes, mira que lucharon para poder vivir, la abuela dijo que necesitarás reposo, así que por favor espera para poder golpearme.

—Son bastante fuertes —comentó con una sonrisa mientras le miraba a los ojos, dejando que el ajeno le acariciara el vientre—. Se que serán buenos gatos —sonrió antes de colocar su pálida mano encima de la de su pareja.

—Yo creo que buenos zorros, pero da igual lo que sea, los amaremos con toda el alma. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

—El dolor es menos —respondió antes de llevar sus manos al cuello ajeno, esperando que este le cargara para que lo lleve al cuarto.

—Vamos a casa —susurró suave, esta vez no le llevó a su alcoba.

El morocho se dejó hacer por el mayor, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que no iban a ir a la habitación donde se quedaban, sino a una curiosa casita pegada al muro que resguardaba al clan, sólo que esta estaba en un hoyito hacia dentro, era una madriguera.

—¿Aquí viviremos? —Preguntó mientras que miraba todo con curiosidad y una que otra sonrisa suave.

—Sí, es más cómodo que vivir en la casa principal con todos. Verás, usualmente los zorros solteros y los omegas de harems duermen en la casa principal, al igual que los líderes y miembros del Consejo, pero los demás podemos irnos a vivir a orillas dentro del clan para tener mayor privacidad.

—Tú muy pronto serás líder. ¿Nos iríamos a vivir nuevamente a la casa principal? —Preguntó curioso mientras se dejaba acomodar en la cama.

—Sí, deberemos, pero sólo cuando mis padres se retiren, mientras estaremos aquí, por cierto, debemos avisar a tus padres que estás a salvo.

—Dobe... —habló apenado, sabiendo que sus padres seguramente le regañarían y no quería ni imaginar lo que su hermano mayor le diría—. Espera a qué esté mejor —pidió suplicante, casi como un niño que pide que le cubran alguna travesura.

—Bueno, supongo que debes tener reposo por ahora, ya fueron muchas emociones por hoy —pensaba en el amoratado vientre que le quedó después de que Jugo lo pateara.

Se quedó por un momento callado, acariciando su vientre con suavidad qué, aunque le dolía la piel por los moretones, estaba contento que sus cachorros siguieran bien, sanos y salvos.

—¿Qué sucedió con Jugo? —Preguntó casi en un susurro.

—Murió —espetó simple y serio—. Ese tipo no merecía otra cosa después de que intentara matar a nuestros cachorros.

No dijo nada, no podía reclamarle nada al rubio ya que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, si Jugo hubiera tocado a sus cachorros, lo mataría irremediablemente.

—¿Suigetsu dónde está?

—Unos vecinos tuyos lo llevaron con el médico del pueblo, intentó protegerte y Jugo lo golpeó muy feo, descuida, es fuerte, pero necesita sanar.

—Suigetsu... —no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar aquello, su amigo había hecho eso por él, no lo podía creer en realidad, era un omega que se había enfrentado sin miedo a su Alfa, por esa razón se sentía aún más culpable—. A Suigetsu le gusta la gelatina... enviarle un poco no estaría mal.

—Bien, le mandaremos un poco con algún zorro que vaya, si quieres puedo pedir que le traigan para acá en cuanto esté mejor, aunque él y yo no nos llevamos, pero puedo prometer portarme bien y amable.

—Suigetsu me apoyó mucho —susurró mientras le miraba—. Naruto, quería ir a cazar —comentó cambiando de tema.

—Olvídalo, la abuela dijo que nada de esfuerzos —se sentó a su lado y suspiró, más porque aún no le había dicho que quizá sus cachorros nacieran mal—. Está bien, pero una vez que des a luz, pero si alguno es un zorro no podrás hacerlo, nuestros hijos al nacer dependen completamente de la madre por los primeros meses.

—No tengo problema de quedarme con mis cachorros hasta que se puedan valer por sí solos —explicó acariciando un poco los mechones de este, para luego bajar sus dedos hasta la mejilla donde le había dado una bofetada—. Dobe... —llamó antes de acercarse a él y besarle un poco los labios.

—Me hiciste falta gatito —dijo después del beso—, por favor no vuelvas a desaparecer así, aunque sé que yo tengo la culpa, tampoco debes decirle a nadie sobre que soy un Biju, sería ponerte a ti y a los cachorros en peligro.

—¿Tu clan no sabe que eres un Biju? —Preguntó algo ansioso al recordar que había comentado aquello con Karin, aunque creía que no diría nada.

—No lo saben ni deben saberlo, la mayoría de las gentes le teme a los Biju, o quieren usarlo como arma, por eso para tener una vida tranquila hay que guardar el secreto.

—Conozco un Biju aparte de ti.

—¿En serio? Yo conozco a varios, pero no a todos. ¿Quién es?

—Bee del clan de los Toros, y a Gaara del clan de los mapaches, pero solo de vista... —recordó que vagas veces había visto a ese pelirrojo, sintiéndose mal al ver que era muy marginado por los suyos.

—Conozco al toro, es buen amigo mío, y no sabía nada del clan de los mapaches, solo había oído rumores, en tu clan hay un Biju también, es de dos colas, Yugito, una gata alfa muy fuerte y linda —él cayó cautivado por el aroma, pero la gata lo mandó a volar.

Se sorprendió bastante al escuchar el nombre de aquella chica que supuestamente estaba bastante resguardada en el clan.

—¿Quién más sabe de Yugito? —Preguntó intrigado y molesto, ya que habían mantenido a su amiga en secreto para que no tuviera problemas y que el rubio la conociera, así como así lo ponía nervioso.

—Yo soy el único de aquí, ella me lo confió pues traté de seducirla con mi aroma fuerte, y ella se dio cuenta, se sorprendió que yo tuviera nueve colas, eres hasta ahora el único a quien se lo confío.

Se relajó al escuchar lo que decía para luego soltar una risa algo fuerte al escuchar lo que el rubio decía.

—Yugito está enamorada de Itachi —le aclaró a su pareja mientras le miraba un poco risueño al escuchar cómo este había intentado algo con aquella gata, sabía lo especial que era con todo, no le extrañaba que rechazara al trigueño, aunque eso le hacía feliz.

—Lo sé, me lo contó, ya había sacado mi novena cola para seducirla y ella me gritó que amaba a alguien más, dejé de insistirle y nos volvimos buenos amigos a partir de allí.

—Ella e Itachi iban a tener algo sin embargo Itachi la rechazo por qué se había enamorado de un rubio zorrito —le miró con algo de enojo como echándole la culpa al ajeno de tener un lindo hermano—. Yugito ahora sólo se dedica a cuidar al clan, por ella no estoy emparejado con Bee —contó recordando que lo había amenazado de cortarle la lengua.

—¿Eh? No comprendo, el aroma de Bee es demasiado fuerte por sus ocho colas, como pudiste resistirlo, digo lo normal hubiera sido que te dejarás arrastrar por ese macho, sin embargo, yo fui el primero que te desvirgó.

—Su rap... —gruñó al recordar aquella manera en la que el ajeno siempre rapeaba cuando lo veía o por lo que entendía, siempre hablaba de esa manera sin saber bien por qué—. Su olor era fuerte, aunque cuando los conocimos éramos más jóvenes, como cachorros así que no me interesaba un el olor —explicó ante la mirada incrédula.

—Me da tanto gusto que Bee no me ganara —se levantó y cerró la puerta y luego se metió al nido en donde sacó sus nueve colas y envolvió a Sasuke en ellas—. Descansa, duerme un rato para que mejores.

El gatito se acurrucó en las esponjosas colas, sonriendo un poco mientras le acariciaba las mismas.

—A mí igual me alegra, mis cachorros rapearían si Bee fuera mi alfa —y bostezó haciéndole cariñitos—. Seguramente si no estuviera en cinta, me lanzaría a ti.

—Y si no estuvieras tan lastimado yo no saldría de ti —con su cola le hacía caricias en el pelo intentando que durmiera más tranquilo y cómodo, abrazándolo y quedándose dormido por varias horas hasta que unos murmullos lo despertaron.

—No hay duda de ello, miren, sacó nueve colas —hablaba incrédulo un anciano del Concejo.

—Es tal y como nos dijo la zorra —omitió el nombre de Karin la otra anciana—. Creo que debemos resguardarlo como es correcto por protección de todos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, puede resultarnos útil un arma así.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó Sasuke antes de sentarse y mirar fijamente a los ancianos.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: Antes de que empiecen con "es que Sasuke perdonó muy rápido al dobe" sí, y no se preocupen, para su deleite, le irá muy mal a Naru en el siguiente capítulo :D.
> 
> Naru: Q.Q
> 
> Neko: Lo siento Naru, los lectores pidieron que te fuera mal y hoy ando complaciente.
> 
> *Se ve a Naru con ojitos acuosos*.
> 
> Neko: Sí, no quisiera ser tú *le da un trago a su agüita de jamaica*.
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> -Naru sufre.
> 
> Neko: Sólo quería dejarlo en claro XD.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


	11. Cada día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: Hola a todos n.n/
> 
> Naru: Ahora sí actualizaste temprano.
> 
> Neko: Sí, es que es que quiero terminar de subir este fic.
> 
> Naru: Y sino, tengo un látigo que uso con el teme que seguro hace que Neko se apure.
> 
> Sasu & Neko: ¡Naruto! 
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

Se sorprendió bastante al escuchar lo que decían, Karin le había dicho aquellos hombres sobre su rubio, error que no podía culpar a la pelirroja ya que había seguramente sólo quiso protegerlo creyéndolo un peligro.

—No lo tocarán. ¡Largo! —Ordenó fiero mientras poco a poco iba enseñando los dientes en clara señal de ataque.

El blondo despertó por el movimiento y ruido, al ver al Concejo se dio cuenta que todas sus colas estaban fuera, de inmediato salió del nido poniéndose delante de su pareja.

—Naruto Uzumaki, es inconcebible que hayas ocultado tu condición al clan —dijo uno de los ancianos.

—Naruto... —se asomó por el hombro de este parándose de puntitas antes de regresar su mirada fiera contra los ancianos—. No dejaré que lo toquen, si lo hacen, mi clan estará en su contra —gruñó nuevamente.

—No amor, está bien —y fue hasta el más viejo del Consejo—. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me den por mi falta, pero no ataquen aquí ni nada, mi pareja está preñada y muy herida —y se inclinó cediendo a su orgullo.

—No —pidió al verlo enfrente de esos ancianos, intentado ir, aunque no podía, le dolía su vientre y no pensaba poner en peligro a sus cachorros por lo que se quedó mirando impotente, sintiendo que derramaría lágrimas en cualquier momento.

—Tú quédate aquí Sasu, primero debemos ver que nuestros cachorritos estén bien.

El sabio le indicó que lo siguiera fuera de la casa, aquel era quien tenía el rostro más severo y despedía un aura pesada.

—Hablaremos de tu castigo en privado, luego quizás puedas regresar aquí en la noche —habló el hombre de nombre Danzo.

El blondo le dirigió una ultima mirada a su omega, como queriéndole dar a entender que todo estaría bien, aunque no se atrevía a garantizarlo, pues sus padres habían salido nuevamente y no podrían ayudarle, tampoco podía pelear y arriesgar a lastimar de nueva cuenta al moreno, por lo que sólo le quedaba aceptar la decisión de aquellos odiosos ancianos.

—Regresa pronto —susurró mientras acariciaba un poco su vientre y se acomodaba en el nido sin poder hacer otra cosa.

Naruto se retiró con el Concejo, aunque al salir todos los del clan se le quedaban mirando con miedo, las hembras guardaban a sus hijos, los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos evitaban la mirada pues el saber que entre ellos existía una bestia que con facilidad podía matarles les aterraba en vez de sentirse protegidos.

~~~~~~~~

Aunque apenas eran las nueve de la noche, para Sasuke las horas se le habían hecho eternas, como si de años se tratase, bien podía oler a dos alfas a fuera de la madriguera, seguramente los habrían mandado a cuidar para que no quisiera escapar, era lo único que impedía que su macho se defendiera.

—Su padre estará bien amores... no se preocupen —repetía más para sí que para sus pequeños.

Estaba totalmente preocupado, ya se había tardado demasiado por lo que con cuidado comenzó a levantarse, se sentía un tanto débil, sin embargo, podía caminar, saliendo primero de la casa mirando mal a los guardias que no le impidieron el paso, pero le sugirieron/ordenaron que no se alejase mucho.

Su salida no duró, pues alcanzó a escuchar cómo rumoraban que el blondo seria azotado.

—Tan amable que se veía, quien diría que era una bestia —cuchicheaba con otra hembra.

—No lo quiero cerca de mis hijos, ojalá le peguen fuerte para que aprenda —respondió la zorra antes de ser callada por Sasuke.

—Silencio, ustedes no saben nada así que largo, a cuidar a sus crías —gruñó viendo que, si estuviera en buen estado, las hubiera destrozado.

La mujer le gruñó enseñándole los dientes y se fueron del lugar, aunque seguían susurrando bajito, pero lo suficientemente audible.

—¿Crees que su hijo sea igual un Biju? No dudo que ante otros clanes seremos los más fuertes, pero me asusta pensar que tanto monstruo viva aquí.

Optó por regresar a su casa, sólo deseaba un poco de aire para calmarse, pero ahora estaba peor, rezaba internamente porque sólo fueran habladurías, pero no fue así.

A Naruto le hicieron una especie de juicio, sus padres no estaban por lo que no le ayudaron, pero sus abuelos abogaron por él, al final al se le prohibió dejar la aldea y como castigo por ocultar su condición de Biju debería recibir unos latigazos.

El zorro recibió los azotes desde la tarde hasta casi la media noche que le permitieron regresar a su casa, aunque con dificultad, pues su espalda estaba casi con la carne al rojo vivo, tenía marcas de moretones de que también lo habían golpeado tanto en el rostro como abdomen.

Sasuke se quedó esperando a su rubio con ansias y casi con desesperación, cuando lo vio, todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones se esfumaron, su alfa se veía tan mal

—Naruto... —corrió a su lado a ayudarle.

—Lamento la tardanza —sonrió intentando calmarlo—, pero bueno, ellos creerían que merecía un castigo por ocultar que soy un Biju.

El gatito hundió su rostro en el cuello ajeno, negando mientras intentaba no soltar ninguna lágrima ya que sabia que haría sentir peor a su amado.

—Te curaré las heridas —dijo antes de buscar con la mirada alguna bolsa o caja de medicamentos.

—Estoy bien Sasuke, de verdad —le señaló el botiquín—. Por favor, cúrame, los Biju sanamos pronto, así que estaré bien, pero no debo dejar que las heridas se infecten.

Este asintió, tomó el botiquín y regresó al nido donde se sentó atrás mirando la piel roja por los azotes, sacando un algodón el cual llenó con ungüento de hierbas y comenzó a colocarlo en las heridas ajenas.

—No saben lo que hacen —comentó molesto, creía que su clan era serio y algo estricto, pero el de los zorros a escondidas de todos lo parecía aún más.

—Imaginé que reaccionarían así, sólo espero que nuestros cachorros no sean como yo, no quiero que la gente los maltrate ni margine.

—Nuestros cachorros no serán marginados —negó antes de acariciar su vientre para luego besar la mejilla de su alfa—. Deberías dormir.

—¿Ya has comido algo? —Ya que en todo el día no le había visto comer—. No quiero ir al comedor. ¿Podríamos cenar en la cocina?

—Será lo mejor —entendió inmediatamente a su amado, acariciándole otra vez la mejilla antes de mirarle directamente a los ojos—. Dobe, en mi clan siempre te aceptarán, no te marginarán —insinuó irse para allá.

—Lo tomarían como una traición y nuestros clanes pelearían, estas personas son buenas, sólo se dejan manipular por el Consejo, a ellos sí les odio.

—Si comenzara una guerra entre nuestros clanes, nosotros ganaríamos —sentenció serio y seguro de lo que decía y es que contarían con dos Biju que era su rubio y la de dos colas—. Yo no quiero que te lastimen ni te hagan marginen, no lo mereces.

—Está bien, no me gustaría una pelea entre clanes pues ambos perderían miembros de su familia y no deseo eso, puedo aguantar unos cuantos rasguños.

Se quedó callado, mirando a su pareja para luego sonreír con suavidad, de manera tenue, claramente le desagradaba lo que pasaba en el clan, pero no podía opinar ya que él no era parte formalmente.

—Esta será la única vez que dejare que te dañen.

—Tú ahora debes preocuparte por nuestros cachorritos, nada más importa que eso —le sonrió y se paró del nido—. vamos a la cocina a cenar, muero de hambre —no se puso camisa, únicamente llevaba las vendas.

—Siempre me preocuparé por ti también —gruñó antes de levantarse y salir con él de la madriguera, tomándole la mano para volver a poner su rostro inexpresivo y porte elegante, como si ninguno de esos zorros le merecían.

Fueron a la cocina que era demasiado grande pues allí se cocinaba para todos, el rubio jaló un pescado para Sasuke y un conejo para él.

—¿Cocinas esto? —Ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí —en su clan era normal comer pájaros, conejos y peces por lo que obviamente sabía cocinar —. ¿Por qué preguntas si sé guisar?

—Normalmente las parejas oficiales de los alfas no hacen esto, para eso están los del harem, pero como yo no tengo y no quiero pedirle por ahora a los otros omegas que cocinen, por eso te lo pido a ti.

—No te preocupes, yo cocinaré, aunque no soy muy bueno con la carne —explicó mientras comenzaba a quitarle las escamas al pescado con sus uñas, dejándolo limpio para luego comenzar a quitarle la piel al conejo—. Puedo traer a unos de mi clan para que me ayuden.

—Sí, sería lo mejor, me agrada la idea —fue a tomar unas verduras que sabía le gustaban a su gatito—. Creo que sería buena idea tomarnos unos días, podríamos ir al clan de los Leones, como está en este mismo pueblo no habría problema con el Concejo.

Pensaba negarse al recordar aquella leona, pero no podía, suponía que su dobe merecía ir donde deseaba, finalmente había sufrido por su culpa al contarle a Karin lo que se suponía debía ser un secreto.

—De acuerdo —le sonrió un poquito antes de terminar de limpiar a los dos animales, quitándoles todos los órganos ya que no le gustaba comerse aquello—. ¿Tú te comes esto? —Señaló las vísceras a lo que el otro negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Esas cosas no me gustan, por lo general sólo como ramen. ¿Sabes hacer ramen? Me encantaría comer eso —se apoyó de la mesa y recargó allí su cabeza.

—¿El ramen es complicado? —Preguntó cómo fingiendo desinterés para ocultar que apenas sabía lo básico de la cocina.

—Únicamente lo como, nunca lo he preparado, pero si no sabes siempre puedo ir a comprarlo al pueblo.

—Sí puedo dobe —pues lo interpretó como le consideraba incapaz de hacer los dichosos fideos—. Naruto... —Llamó nuevamente a su pareja cambiando de tema—. ¿Como llamaremos a nuestros cachorros?

—Se supone que el nombre lo decide la madre, además aún no sabemos que serán. ¿Tú ya tienes en mente algún nombre?

—No, pero si tenemos un alfa me gustaría que se llame como tú —comentó con una mirada cariñosa mientras formaba una suave sonrisa.

—Es un buen nombre, si es un niño me encantaría llamarlo así —se acercó al moreno y se pegó a él—. Me gustaría que se parezcan a ti.

—No dobe, quiero que sean como tú, tus ojos y esas marquitas en las mejillas me encantarían en mis cachorros.

El blondo dio varias lamidas en el rostro del menor, eran repetidas y le mordisqueaba las orejas despacio.

—Te extrañé mucho este mes.

—Yo igual te extrañé —susurró con suavidad mientras le abrazaba un poco contra él, oliendo el exquisito aroma que el ajeno desprendía—. ¿Cuándo fuiste ese alfa lo hiciste conmigo de esa manera agresiva por tus colas o por la ira?

—Estaba enojado, me molestó que te entregaras a un extraño cuando ya me tenías a mí, se suponía que eras mi pareja y te ofreciste a otro.

El morocho miró para otro lado, negando un poco con la cabeza.

—Seguramente me entregué a ti porque tenías un delicioso olor, si viera a otro Biju no me gustaría como huele —sentenció mirándolo molesto.

—Mi aroma es el mismo que cuando soy Biju y ahora, sólo que al serlo mi esencia se multiplica por nueve, lo mismo pasa con otros, por ejemplo, el aroma de Bee se multiplica por ocho.

—¡De por sí tu aroma me atrae Dobe! Imagínate por nueve —se alejó y lo miró mal, continuando con su labor de cocina—. Tu olor fue el que me hizo "engañarte" pero esa leona huele distinto a mí y me engañas con ella —gruñó al recordar a la susodicha.

—Shion es mi amiga, ella me aconsejó que seguramente tú no sabias bien lo que hiciste, que darte unos buenos celos te ayudarían a entender lo que pasaba, Shion conoce que mi condición y supuso que no te pudiste resistir por el aroma.

Y sin aguantarse más, el moreno le lanzó una rodaja de tomate al rostro mirándole con las mejillas rojas y un gesto de enojo.

—¡Vete! —Señaló la esquina como queriendo que se fuera a esta.

—Que malo —dijo con un puchero yéndose al rincón con las orejas bajas—. "¿Y ahora qué dije o qué hice?" —Pensaba castigado.

El zorro no parecía entender que su olor lo hacía enloquecer y que multiplicado por nueve era su verdadera perdición, aquel día había sido tan extrañamente excitante que no se había podido controlar, pero tal parecía que el alfa pensaba que si se encontraba con Bee y sacaba sus ocho colas se lanzaría a este, cosa que no haría.

—Dobe, usuratonkachi —murmuraba mil insultos una y otra vez molesto, hasta que terminó de cocinar tanto el conejo como el pescado—. Ven a comer —llamó finalmente.

—Ya voy —se levantó de su rincón aun con las orejas bajas para dirigirse a la mesa y limpiarse la rebanada de tomate—. Huele bien —comentó viendo el conejo para después probarlo—. Sabe excelente, me encanta —siguió comiendo lo de su plato.

Observó al ajeno con las orejas bajas, mostrando una actitud de arrepentimiento, aunque al mismo tiempo de ternura, era tan diferente de lo que había conocido aquel día donde se vieron por primera vez, cuando el ojiazul era un soberbio zorro de rostro estoico, ahora era su lindo zorrito.

—Has cambiado —susurró más para sí que para el otro.

—¿Eh? ¿Te parece? —Se acercó más él—. No parezco haber cambiado mucho, me siento y me veo igual.

—Cambiaste en tu actitud, no te conocía mucho antes, pero eras soberbio y arrogante —comentó abrazándolo con suavidad, acurrucándose un poco en aquellos fuertes brazos—. Cuando te conocí ese día impusiste lo que tú querías, ahora haces lo que yo quiero.

—Es que antes no temía ser rechazado, si un omega no quería ni hablarme, no me importaba, en cambio a ti me asusta perderte, por eso trato de portarme bien contigo.

—Te convertí en un buen zorrito —contestó en una risa mientras le abrazaba y acariciaba un poco el cabello para luego verle a los ojos y besarle la nariz.

—No me llames buen zorrito —gruñó un poco pues, aunque era cierto no le agradaba la idea de estar "domesticado".

Sasuke rió un poco por la actitud del ajeno mientras le continuaba acariciando las mejillas.

—Pero sí eres mi buen zorrito —las cosas parecían mejorar un poco, aunque ambos estaban lastimados, uno por el castigo de su clan, y otro a causa de los golpes de Jugo, pero parecía que por fin tendrían algo de paz, por ahora.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: XD Si ya me conocen, sabrán que un capítulo lindo y meloso, es anuncio de uno cruel y rompe kokoros.
> 
> Naru & Sasu: *Tragan saliva* O_O...
> 
> Neko: :D Vamos a ver los spoilers.
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> -Naruto golpea a Sasu.
> 
> -Sasu le teme y se va su clan.
> 
> -Nacen los pequeños.
> 
> Neko: *Se sienta tranquilamente a ver arder el mundo*.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


	12. Para hacerte feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que no habría conti? XD Esta vez sólo la atrasé un poquito.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬ Anda, actualiza ya, quiero ver como el dobe la riega de nuevo.
> 
> Neko: Si ya tan pronto quieres empezar a sufrir, pues te daré gusto XD.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

Un mes pasó pronto, aunque una semana se fueron al clan de los leones pues sus padres aún no regresaban.

En esa semana el rubio jugueteaba mucho con Shion como de costumbre, pero no descuidaba a su amado gato.

Sasuke por su parte la había pasado absolutamente mal en aquel clan, escuchando y mirando como todos decían que aquella leona junto a su zorro serían muy buena pareja, cosa que no aceptaba en lo absoluto por ello estuvo todo ese día con enojo, aunque eso acabó cuando regresaron a casa.

Al blondo la mayoría seguía mirándole mal, con desprecio y miedo, a los cachorros les prohibieron acercarse a él, pero unos pocos que le apreciaban intentaban portarse como antes, tal era el caso de Karin que se disculpó por acusarle con los del Concejo.

—¿Sasu amor cómo te sientes hoy? —Preguntó al moreno que dormía a su lado, quien cada vez tenía el vientre más abultado.

—Los niños se están moviendo mucho hoy —comentó mientras sentía como poco a poco se cuerpo comenzaba a perlarse de sudor.

—Seguro no les gustó el movimiento de anoche —sonrió zorrunamente moviendo sus colas—. Anoche hasta su mami pedía más —una de sus colas acarició el vientre con cuidado.

—¡No lo digas de esa manera! —Gruñó antes de darle un pequeño golpe en una de sus colas, refunfuñando un poco—. Es injusto que saques todas tus colas cuando quieras tener algo, sabes que no podré resistirme —se quejó un poquito para luego besarle la mejilla—, además los otros Omegas igual se excitan.

—No te enojes —guardó sus colas dejando solo una—, yo sólo te quiero a ti, mi gatito lindo —se acercó a él para lamer su mejilla.

Bufó antes de mirar a otro lado sin ver al ajeno, ya sabía que disfrutaba aquellas sesiones de sexo aparte de que la abuela había dicho que aquello era bueno así su entrada se abriría un poquito más, lo que haría más fácil la salida de sus niños.

—Vamos a desayunar —pidió en un intento de evadir el tema.

—¡Hop! —Cargó al azabache para salir del nido—. Sasu, ya estás muy pesadito, y gordito —rió zorruno al oír al moreno enojarse—. Cariño no te enfades o te hará daño.

—¡No estoy gordo! —Protestó al ser cargado, frunciendo suavemente el ceño mientras hacía un mohín como protesta y puchero, sin saber bien que decir—. Son tus hijos —excusó, acariciando su vientre mientras que se dejaba hacer.

—¿Oyeron niños? Mami les echa la culpa que esté gordito —dijo burlón al menor—. Descuiden bebés, en cuanto nazcan pondré a dieta a mami.

Al llegar a la cocina se bajó de los brazos ajenos para inmediatamente correr por fruta, pan y un poco de ramen.

—Qué lindo eres, me servirás mi ramen.

—No es para ti dobe, y tráeme pescado —pidió al ver al alfa aun cerca de la comida, apenándose un poco por lo mucho que comía.

—¿Te lo comerás tú? —Pues, aunque ya se acostumbraba a los antojos del menor aún le era extraño que este comiera los fideos—. Supongo que a los cachorritos les encanta el ramen como yo —cuando escuchó la petición del pescado no dudo en ir a traerlo—. No hay...

Sasuke por su parte, tan pronto terminó con su platillo estrella que era el ramen, rápidamente comenzó a comer el pan, lo que le hacía tener una sonrisa en los labios algo relativamente amplia ya que le encantaba la idea de comer mucho y más algo dulce como lo era el pan, aunque su carita de felicidad se convirtió en una de desilusión al escuchar que no había pescado.

—Iré a pescar uno aquí cerca en el río —dijo al ver su carita de desilusión.

—Naru... —y nuevamente sonrió ante el ofrecimiento del contrario y es que en ese último mes, sus emociones estaban cada día más difíciles de ocultar.

—Un buen salmón seguro te gusta —jugueteaba moviendo la cola y luego se fue a traer el pescado.

Se quedó en su mesa, comiendo las diversas cosas que había, Karin fue a hacerle compañía mientras regresaba el alfa, aunque ella sólo miraba con una gotita como Sasuke devoraba todo, pero en definitiva se miraba mejor de cuando estaba sin el trigueño.

La felicidad del menor duró poco, su amado regresaba, pero por el como iba, desató varios comentarios que alcanzó a escuchar, diciendo cosas como que se veía sumamente guapo mojado y cosas por el estilo, susurros que le hicieron hacer una mala cara.

—Traje salmón —lo dejó en la mesa, pero oyó algo que sin dudas le molestó, otro macho decía que Sasuke tenía un trasero muy suculento a lo que el rubio no resistió y fue a pelear con aquel sujeto.

El azabache se estaba levantando apenas para recibirle y darle las gracias por satisfacer sus antojos, cuando vio como este se echaba encima de otro alfa comenzando una pelea, aunque él no escuchó el comentario y a sus ojos parecía que fue Naruto quien atacaba de la nada, y como no quería más problemas, se interpuso, sabiendo de ante mano que su amado no lo lastimaría.

—¡Basta dobe! —Ordenó esperando que párase mirando como todos comenzaban a susurrar que el rubio era así de agresivo por ser el nueve colas.

Naruto al estar peleando con aquel otro macho, cuando Sasuke se interpuso apenas pudo detener el golpe arañando sin querer la mejilla del omega.

No supo cuándo ni en qué momento sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla que hasta le había hecho girar el rostro por el impacto, su mano temblorosa, fue de inmediato aquella zona donde le ardía y dolía para tocar y ver como unas gotas de sangre estaban en sus dedos.

—No —miró asustado como sangraba del lugar donde tenía sus garras marcadas.

—Naruto... —alzó la mirada para verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de emprender una huida, corriendo por la puerta principal, escapando del sitio.

—No mi Sasu, no fue mi intención regresa por favor, no quería lastimarte.

Salió corriendo tras él, pero no pudo ir más lejos pues los guardias no le dejaron retirarse sin avisar primero al Concejo, quienes para colmo de males le entretuvieron por lo de la disputa con el otro macho.

Sasuke, primero pensó ir a lo que era su madriguera, pero terminó finalmente caminando a la salida del clan, pensando irse de inmediato a con sus padres, se sentía asustado y bastante herido por aquel zarpazo.

—Un carruaje —pidió antes de sentir que nuevamente se derrumbaría en lágrimas, tanto por el dolor como por el hecho de que su alfa nunca le había levantado la mano.

El alfa al que le pidió el carruaje asintió y le preparó todo. Naruto por su parte se acercó corriendo al moreno desesperado porque lo perdonara.

—Sasu amor, lo siento, no quise pegarte, no pude parar a tiempo.

—Yo... —miro al rubio con los ojos llorosos—. ¡Pudiste dañar a mis niños! —Reclamó antes de darse la vuelta y entrar al carruaje sin mirar atrás.

El rubio bajó la cabeza culpable, era cierto, bien pudo provocarle un desangramiento si el golpe era en otra parte, no pudo reaccionar cuando el gato ya se había marchado, quiso seguirlo a su villa, pero no podía salir del pueblo por lo que parecía león enjaulado dando de vueltas en su madriguera esperando que le permitieran ir a buscar a su amado.

~~~~~~~~

Ya fuera por las hormonas o por la gravedad del caso, el azabache se quedó llorando en todo el camino a su clan, sollozando mientras se tapaba la boca en un intento de tapar aquel ruido, aunque no hubiera nadie.

—¡Ah! —Gimió con fuerza al sentir como la fuente se rompía lo que le generó un enorme miedo, aunque por suerte llegó a su clan donde rápidamente le recibió su madre que tan pronto vio su situación les llamó a los curanderos que lo ayudaron en su labor de parto.

~~~~~~~~

En otro lado, cuando Naruto amenazó al Concejo con destruirlos si no le daban permiso de irse fue que por fin lo dejaron salir, al llegar al clan de Sasuke olió al moreno y como este despedía más feromonas.

—Los niños ya debieron de haber nacido —dijo incrédulo y pidiendo entrar a la casa del azabache—. Por favor déjenme verlos, a Sasu y a mis cachorritos, lo que pasó fue un accidente —pedía desesperado.

~~~~~~~~

El primer llanto de un zorrito pequeño se escuchó, como aún era bebé no habría sus ojos, buscaba el tacto de la madre, y con cuidado fue puesto a su lado.

El segundo cachorrito que nació fue una gatita pelirroja, esta chillaba quedito, tal y como lo hacían los felinos.

Pero con el tercer bebé todo fue más silencioso, no lloró, era más pequeño que sus hermanos, sus orejas se veían chicas, con el tamaño de las de un gato, pero la forma de zorro, y este no se movía en busca de su madre, sólo se quedaba allí, tranquilo y con dificultad para respirar.

—Mis niños —los abrazó cariñoso, en especial al cachorrito hibrido que se veía tan frágil y débil.

—Descuida —dijo cariñosa su madre—. Verás que en cuanto pasen unos días y se haya alimentado bien estará fuerte y crecerá —intentó darle ánimos al ver su rostro, cuando unos gritos se escucharon de afuera.

El omega reconocía esa voz, apretando con suavidad los labios mientras tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos su mejilla, seguramente había sido un accidente, el rubio no lo lastimaría o eso deseaba creer.

—Déjenlo pasar —accedió finalmente.

Cuando Mikoto fue a decirle que podía entrar, corrió disparado a ver al moreno, entró procurando no hacer ruido, se le partió el corazón al ver las garras marcadas en la mejilla del menor, y a sus niños, el pequeño zorrito olfateó el aroma del mayor, al estar ciego, únicamente se valía de sus otros instintos, por lo que de algún modo reconocía a su padre.

—¿Sasu cómo estas? —Habló bajito viendo a los cachorritos, pero con especialidad preocupación con el más pequeño—. "Espero no me tenga miedo".

El omega se quedó con sus bebés en brazos, acostándolos en su pecho mientras les acariciaba con suavidad la espaldita.

—Dobe... —alzó con suavidad su mirada, aunque no era brillante como siempre, sabiendo que lo había dejado entrar para que viera sus hijos.

—Son hermosos —acarició con cuidado la espalda de la pequeña que buscaba el pecho de su madre, y cuando se pescó del pecho de Sasuke él se acercó a lamerle la mejilla.

No pasó desapercibido para el alfa la forma en que el morocho sentía nervioso, seguramente pensaba que podía lastimar a su pequeño, incluso colocó su mano en la cabecita de sus nenes mientras la otra la ponía en la espalda como protegiéndolos.

—No Naruto... —pidió mientras alejaba su rostro del ojiazul.

—Lo que pasó fue un accidente, no te lastimaría —habló muy bajito pues sabía que los bebés eran extremadamente sensibles a los ruidos y no quería causar más daños—. Por favor regresemos a casa, sabes que no te lastimaré —aunque no le culpó por tenerle miedo.

—Me quedaré unos días aquí, mi clan desea ver a mis cachorros, tú puedes regresar a tu casa —comentó sin verle, mientras hablaba con un hilo de voz, acariciando la espaldita de sus pequeños—. Volveremos en unos días.

—Sé que me temes, pero no te culpo, lo que hice estuvo mal, y no importa cuánto lo lamente no lo compensaré, te amo mucho y pronto regresaré por ti —sin decir más salió despacio sin hacer ruido y fue de regreso al pueblo.

El morocho no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazar con más firmeza a sus hijos para luego acomodarlos en la cama, pero aun así acunándoles con sus brazos, cerrando con suavidad los ojos comenzando a llorar y sollozar casi de manera inaudible.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Sasu: Q.Q No puedo creer que el dobe me golpeara.
> 
> Neko: ¬¬ No chin$#%" teme, para empezar para qué te metes en una pelea entre alfas.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬# Eso no cambia que me golpeó.
> 
> Neko: Bueno en lo que sigues con tu drama por las hormonas, tengo que dar una buena noticia.
> 
> :D La buena es que el próximo capítulo será de 3,000 palabras
> 
> Naru: Al menos quiero los spoilers para ver si el teme me dejará de temer Q.Q juro que no era mi intención.
> 
> Neko: Pues...
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> -Naru se roba al teme.
> 
> -Sasu hace un esfuerzo por confiar de nuevo en su alfa.
> 
> -Veremos lo referente a los cachorros.
> 
> Neko: Y pues eso es todo de momento.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


	13. A ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fic: 
> 
> Neko: Holis. ¿Me extrañaron?
> 
> Sasu: No. 
> 
> Neko: ¬¬ Sólo por eso regresará Hinata 
> 
> Sasu: ¿Qué? O_O
> 
> Neko: Y no perdamos más tiempo.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

El rubio esperó a que diera la noche y entró con mucho sigilo al clan, esquivó los guardias y fue a donde Sasuke, con gran cuidado envolvió entre sus colas al moreno y en sus brazos se llevó a los cachorritos para irse.

—¿Naruto? —Se acurrucó cerrando los ojos mientras se acomodaba en aquellas suaves y esponjosas colas y más por aquel exquisito olor que le había inundado—. ¿Mis niños?

Se llevó a Sasuke y los cachorros a una cabaña lejos de allí, era un lugar donde iba con sus padres de chico, en la tarde ya había escombrado todo, por lo que dejó a su pareja en la cama junto a los niños.

—Tsk... —El gatito se removió para abrazar a sus pequeñitos.

—Sasuke, te traje de comer —entró con fruta y pescado, además tenía unos vendajes para curarlo del reciente parto.

Estaba un tanto asustado, acurrucando a los bebés en sus brazos algo a la defensiva, aunque cuando vio a su rubio entrar se relajó un poco, pero sin dejar la posición de protección.

—Tranquilo —se acercó y le dejó la comida—. ¿Ya te han curado aquí abajo?

—No —respondió receloso, intentando quedarse tranquilo para no asustar a sus hijos estaban acostaditos y durmientes—. Lo pensaban hacer cuando despertara.

—Déjame curar y limpiarte —fue por una bandejita con agua caliente y regresó a su lado—. Te quitaré la ropa para lavarte.

—Yo lo haré —prefirió despojándose de la ropa poco a poco, sin despegar la mirada de sus hijos, pero el más pequeño comenzó a removerse por lo que nuevamente le abrazó—. Quítame la ropa interior —pidió apenado sin poder hacerlo por ocupar sus brazos en el bebé.

Le quitó aquella prenda, y le separó las piernas para empezar a limpiarlo, con un trapito que mojó empezó a tallarlo, con sumo cuidado rozó con una esponja la roja e irritada entrada y cuando estuvo limpia empezó a lamerla para curarlo.

—¡Ah! No —no pudo evitar quejarse al sentir como la esponja rosaba su piel la cual dolía demasiado—. No Naruto, no —pidió tembloroso mientras le miraba con los ojos llorosos.

—Sé que te duele, pero debo limpiarte o puedes tener infección, aguanta un poco más.

—No lamas —movía un poco las piernas por la incomodidad, aunque no de manera notable ya que no deseaba despertar a sus pequeños que seguían hechos bolita en su pecho—. ¿Qué comen los zorritos bebés? —Quiso cambiar de tema para distraerse de la vergüenza.

—De momento sólo leche, como están recién nacidos es lo único que procesan, luego carne, pero debes masticarla un poco por ellos primero.

Escuchó atento al ajeno, tenía que informarse lo más que podía de los cachorros de zorro, aunque sabia algunas cosas de estos, no era lo suficiente, él quería saber más del cuidado que le tendría que dar a su hijo mayor y al híbrido.

—Dobe... no haré eso...—susurró al escuchar lo último, no se creía capaz de masticar un de carne para luego dársela, aunque sabía que encontraría otras soluciones—. ¿Los zorros no comen tomate?

—No sé, quizás quieran pues es también son tuyos —cuando acabó de lamer la roja entrada cubrió al morocho con una sábana—. Dales leche por ahora.

Ahora por fin con tranquilidad, podía ver mejor a sus cachorritos, el mayor, un zorro alfa con pelito amarillo, así como una colita esponjosa característica de su raza, se movía curioso, conociendo el medio ambiente a raíz de su olfato y emitiendo uno que otro chillido de vez en cuando al no encontrar el pecho de su madre.

La segunda era una gatita pelirroja, de tez más blanca que sus dos hermanitos, seguramente sería omega, con colita delgada y corta aún, ella tanteaba con sus manitas como queriendo arañar y ver si así atraía el pecho de Sasuke y poder comer como dictaba su instinto.

El tercer cachorrito, un perfecto híbrido, no se sabría si era alfa u omega, sólo se quedaba allí, respirando con cierta dificultad, él no tenía la prioridad de sus hermanos de comer, sino de sobrevivir, no tenía pelito en su cabeza, más que unos pequeños que eran de color negro, tenía orejas del tamaño de gato, pero con la forma de las de un zorro, además de una colita delgada pero casi igual a la de Naruto que era esponjada.

—Es tan pequeño... —susurró para sí mismo y no para el rubio, teniendo un tanto de miedo al ver lo frágil que era el híbrido.

Pero el comentario llegó a oídos del mayor, que recordó las palabras de su abuela cuando su pareja estuvo grave a causa de los golpes de Juugo.

"Tu hembra vivirá, en cuanto a tus cachorros, tengo tristes noticias que darte... es probable que el más pequeño no viva por mucho, y si de milagro logra hacerlo, pudiera ser que sea extremadamente débil, incluso puede que no camine".

Aún no le decía aquello a Sasuke, más que nada para no preocuparle, pero estaba seguro de algo, que ambos cuidarían del más pequeño de sus cachorritos.

—Naruto, debo regresar a mi clan...—interrumpió acomodando al más chico para comer y en su otro pecho a la gatita, el alfita debería esperar un poco más.

—No quiero, en tu clan ni siquiera me dejan verte por lo que hice.

—Vendrán a buscarme... Itachi vendrá —susurró, antes de alzar los ojos para ver al ajeno directamente—. Regresaré al clan de los zorros cuando mis niños estén más grandecitos.

—No quiero —volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Además, en mi clan hay mejores médicos y lo sabes —pues allí estaba Tsunade para auxiliarle —. Sé que me tienes miedo, pero no te dejaré ir.

El omega soltó un largo suspiro antes de acurrucarse, no discutiría con el rubio, no lo deseaba que algo malo pasara, suponía que el dolor en sus caderas y entrada pasarían en cuatro o cinco días, así que se iría.

—Lo siento —susurró bajito y tomando su forma de zorro, pero con una cola, se subió a la cama y con ella envolvió a Sasuke y a los bebés.

El azabache por su parte se quedó con sus cachorros quieto, para que se acostumbraran al olor de su padre, aunque a él solo hacía sentirse más tenso por la cercanía, aquello paró cuando cayó dormido hasta que su pequeño alfa despertó, demandando nuevamente leche.

Por el movimiento al levantarse el rubio despertó y se sentó en el suelo junto a Sasuke para después recobrar su apariencia humana.

—¿Quieres agua? ¿Tienes hambre? —Pues notó que no comió lo que le trajo.

—Calla, le estoy dando de comer —susurró para no asustar a sus otros cachorros que dormían, mientras el primogénito que estaba tomando la leche de una manera un tanto lenta pero continua, bebiéndola, aunque se le derramaba un poquito.

El ojiazul notó que sus bebés aún estaban desnudos, únicamente envueltos en una sábana, pues así era como se los había llevado.

—Iré a traerle ropa a los cachorritos, y también para ti.

Hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza mientras continuaba alimentando a su pequeño hasta que este sació sus ganas de comer, lo acomodó en la cama y siguió con los otros dos, que gracias al ruido de su hermano mayor también despertaron, luego él comió de lo que el rubio había traído, de manera algo lenta por estar pensando distintas cosas.

El lugar donde estaban era en medio de un bosque, si bien su esencia se perdía por el aroma a madera, sería difícil dar con ellos, pero no imposible.

Mientras Naruto fue rápido a la villa y usó la máscara de Kyubi para meterse en una tienda y tomar ropa, luego a escondidas dejó el dinero correspondiente y regresó a buscar al morocho.

~~~~~~~~

El omega después de comer, se levantó de la cama, caminando dos o tres pasos antes de caer al suelo de sentón, gruñendo por el dolor para luego pararse como pudo y regresar a la cama donde se quedó un momento y acostarse a un lado de sus hijos.

—Su padre no es malo... —dijo en un susurro, aunque sinceramente era más para él mismo.

El alfita al oír al moreno se removió buscándolo y moviendo la colita esponjosa, y minutos después, Naruto entró a la casa con las ropitas para los pequeños y para el azabache.

Al ver cómo su cachorro se removía, lo cargó en sus brazos para comenzar a besarle las mejillas con una sonrisa por ver cómo se calmaba su pequeño.

—Sasu —dijo bajito mostrando un kimono azul y blanco—. Mira, te traje esto, también traje pañalitos.

—Está bien —dio su consentimiento de que se acercase con las cosas y este dejó también tres trajes de pandas.

—¿Cómo le ponemos esto? —Sacó los pañales y lo miró angustiado—. ¿Tú has puesto algunos?

—Dámelos dobe —gruñó molesto al ver que no había ni practicado poner un pañal, aunque él tampoco sabía mucho—. Ven, debes de observar para que aprendas.

Reprendió empezando ponerle el pañal al pequeño zorrito, de manera algo torpe pero finalmente terminó colocándolo.

—Ya está —soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a vestir al pequeño de pandita, aunque claro, se veía raro por su colita, luego siguió con los otros, sólo que al menor la ropa le quedó grande.

—¿Me dejas cargarlo un rato? Prometo ser cuidadoso —pidió tomar al cachorro híbrido.

Al escucharle, no pudo evitar llevar a su cachorro a su pecho como protegiéndolo, pero al recordar que él también era su padre, no tuvo más opción que darle al cachorro de manera lenta como no queriendo.

—Si no me lo quieres enseñar está bien, no pretendo obligarte —bajó las orejas triste y culpable pues su miedo era más que razonable—. Estaré esperando a fuera para que descanses

—No, igual son tus hijos —susurró antes de pasarle al híbrido.

—Es igual de lindo que su madre —dijo cargándole con cuidado y rozando sus narices, el cachorrito al sentir el contacto mordió la nariz de este, aunque como no tenía dientes no lo lastimó y solo le hizo sonreír—. ¿Bebé te quieres comer a papi?

El omega observó la escena con mucho aprecio mientras poco a poco se iba recostando en la cama acurrucado con sus otros dos pequeños, dándose la oportunidad de descansar

Naruto arrulló al bebé y pronto quedó dormido nuevamente, lo dejó en compañía de sus hermanitos y él se acostó en el suelo en su forma de zorro para poder descansar también.

Los primeros momentos, el azabache durmió tranquilo y bien, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo, comenzaba a moverse incómodo, jadeando y removiéndose en la cama, de manera sutil pero notoria.

—Naruto... —llamó con un suave susurro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y este se levantó a verlo asustado.

—¿Qué sucede mi amor? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

Con las mejillas rojas y el sudor perlándole el cuerpo se quedó un momento callado para luego mirar al ajeno.

—Dobe, tráeme agua —pidió en un suave susurro sintiéndose bastante cansado, a lo que Naruto no perdió tiempo.

—Toma —dijo ofreciéndole un vaso—. Estas sudando mucho.

—Es el calor dobe —le sonrió queriendo calmarlo mientras no despegaba la vista de los menores—. ¿Aquí hay baño o un río?

—Sí, puedo llevarte para que te duches, dudo mucho que te puedas mover todavía.

—Puedo ir solo, además, debes cuidar a los niños, no quiero que se queden solos —susurró mientras comenzaba a sentarse en la cama con dificultad.

—Creo que podemos dejarlos solitos unos minutos para que te lleve —pues no deseaba que el moreno fuera a huir.

El moreno le miró unos minutos, estando apuntó de negarse, pero el malestar en su cuerpo era demasiado y asintió acomodando almohadas rodeando a los cachorritos para que no fueran a caerse, recién habían comido, por lo que esperaba que durmieran por lo menos tres horas.

Finalmente, el alfa lo cargó con cuidado mientras el minino se abrazaba a su cuello

—¡Ah! —Un gemido fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras sentía como su cuerpo poco a poco se enfriaba por el agua helada.

—"Que no gima así, si lo hace no podré evitar tomarlo, pero no debo, seguro el pobre está lastimado aún" —pensaba recriminándose por estar pensando en eso con su hembra recién parida—. Ven, nos vamos a sumergir bien, abrázame —pidió metiéndose también con él.

El menor obedeció y recargaba su rostro en el pecho ajeno, soltando otros gemidos al sentir su cuerpo hundirse.

—Naruto, está muy fría —jadeó mientras apretaba los labios.

—Trata de aguantar, debió darte calentura, pero esto te aliviará —al estar tan cerca de él, comenzó a lamer su mejilla donde lo arañó.

El minino jadeó un poco por las lamidas en su mejilla, pero tampoco se movió, estaba muy cansado como para empujar al rubio.

—Mi pobre niño friolento —dijo a su oído y empezando a lavar su entrada despacio además de seguir lamiendo su mejilla—. ¿Ya quieres salir del agua?

—Basta... me duele —gruñó mientras movía un poco sus piernas para le dejara en paz—. No quiero salir aún —suspiró queriendo estar un poquitito más en el agua.

—Aguanta un poco, te estoy lavando —pese a su protesta siguió lavando aquella zona y después lo abrazó pegándose más—. Te amo mi gatito.

—Pero me duele dobe —pidió esta vez firme, colocando sus manos en el pecho de este como queriendo empujarlo, aunque cuando este dejó de tocarlo para abrazarlo más fuerte y pegarlo a él—. Ya regresemos con los niños —e ignoró el comentario del alfa.

—Sí Sasu —asintió bajito pues el moreno seguía temiéndole, ya no dijo más y salió del agua cargando al morocho—. Luces menos caliente ahora —sacó seis de sus colas para envolverlo y que no se resfriara.

Esta vez el menor se acurrucó en las colas, cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba hacer y llevar por el otro.

—Dobe... yo igual te quiero —susurró casi inaudible ya que, a pesar del golpe, le agradaba, le gustaba y le encantaba, le agradaba estar con él.

Llevó al azabache a descansar y lo acurrucó en la cama junto a los bebés que de inmediato buscaron a su madre, el ojiazul por su parte se acomodó en el suelo para dormir.

—Dobe, el olor de Itachi lo sentí hace poco —susurró algo adormilado.

El rubio se quedó sorprendido pues no imaginaba que pronto los encontrarían.

—"Seguro está rastreando para dar con nosotros, debo hacer algo o me volverán a apartar de ellos".

—Dobe... —llamó nuevamente, mientras se tallaba el ojo.

—¿Qué sucede mi gatito?

—Sube a la cama, hoy hace frío —susurró sabiendo de antemano que los zorros eran animal más de frío, pero los gatos no así que deseaba un poco de calor del ajeno ya que las sábanas no lograban su cometido—. Dobe, debo regresar a mi clan, la temporada de invierno se acerca.

—Es cierto, pero cuando lo hagamos prometes que no querrás alejarme de ti o los niños —se acercó con cuidado y los envolvió en sus colas pues con el clima el aire ya estaba frío—. ¿Aun te casarás conmigo? —Preguntó quedito.

Sasuke se quedó callado, acariciando la rosadas y regordetas mejillas de su amado alfita, luego siguió con los menores, mirando como dormían en total paz en su pecho.

—Quiero estar con ellos unos días en mi clan y a ti no te aceptarán.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido, Fugaku no podía ver al blondo sin querer asesinarlo, y él quería pensar bien las cosas, sabía que uno de sus bebés era Alfa por lo que los sabios del clan del zorro seguramente lo pedirían o iniciarían una guerra, sin mencionar que el híbrido parecía débil y frágil.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron pésimo al zorro, suponía que el moreno aún no lo perdonaba por el golpe y encima le tenía miedo por lo que pasó, así que finalmente se rindió.

—Está bien Sasu, mañana te llevo a tu clan, de cualquier forma, tu hermano pronto nos encontrará.

El omega podía ver la tristeza de este al renunciar a él, sabía que no era malo, ni siquiera lo había lastimó en el tiempo que habían estado juntos, siempre le trataba bien y de manera agradable pero no podía evitar tenerle miedo ante aquel golpe que le había dado ya que, por alguna razón, relacionaba aquel golpe con la manera en la que se habían conocido, así como a los golpes que le dio Juugo cuando estaba embarazado.

—Mejor regresemos a tu clan —terminó aceptando—. Pero sólo porque los cachorros deben acostumbrarse al olor de tu gente, no de la mía, ya luego le mandaré una carta a mi familia para decirles que todo está bien de nuevo.

—Descuida, puedo dejarte unos días en tu clan para que descanses y estés bien atendido, por ahora duerme un rato, en cuanto amanezca te llevaré —pues ya no quería dañarle más—. "Al menos pude conocer un ratito a mis cachorritos" —pensó acariciando despacio la espalda de la bebé.

—Naruto —llamó autoritario—. Vamos a tu clan —ya que igual quería que sus bebés se acostumbraran al olor de su rubio y no al de los felinos.

Finalmente habían arreglado sus problemas, pero aún debían enfrentarse al estigma de que los pequeños pudieran ser marginados al creer que eran Biju, y en el caso del más pequeño, por ser híbrido también, sin mencionar que no era seguro que sobreviviera.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: Espero haya sido de su agrado, y pues sé que muchos pensaron que Sasu exageró, pero en sí el golpe le trajo malos recuerdos a Sasu por lo que reaccionó así.
> 
> Naru: Y a mí me hiciste creer que me separarían de mis cachorritos Q.Q eres mala Neko-chan.
> 
> Sasu: Al menos ya se arregló todo y viviremos felices. ¿Cierto?
> 
> Neko: Claro... que no :v vamos a ver que pasa.
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> -Regresan al clan.
> 
> -Aparece Hinata.
> 
> -Sasuke odia a Naruto y a sus cachorritos. 
> 
> Naru & Sasu: ¿Qué?
> 
> Neko: Nos vemos en una semana :D quizá... 
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: De momento esto es todo, como dije, serán capítulos cortos, pero con actualización semanal...
> 
> Naru: ¡Viva! non/
> 
> Neko: A partir de enero XD así que la próxima actualización será el día 4 , esto sólo es para que vayan leyéndolo. 
> 
> Naru: ¬¬# Cuanta maldad hay en ti Neko-chan.
> 
> Neko: Al menos les dejo los spoilers.
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> -Naruto conoce al omega que marcó y abusó.
> 
> -Se hace un pacto entre los clanes.
> 
> Neko: Y pues una leve escenita de pelea entre los lobos del clan Hyuga, pero ya no diré nada.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una voto se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tendré más historias proximamente.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


End file.
